Tobuscus's roommate
by The Two Teddy Bear Doctors
Summary: A Canadian Girl, age 22 decides to move to L.A. Her roommate ends up being stranger then strange…
1. Chapter 1

Summery: A Canadian Girl, age 22 decides to move to L.A. Her roommate ends up being stranger then strange…

(I do not own Tobuscus, though that would be cool lawl)

Please excuse all spelling mistakes and grammar.

Autumn's POV

I stood on my snow covered lawn waiting for a taxi to drive me to the airport. I flipped my long blond hair out of my eyes and over my shoulder. I sighed sadly. I was moving away from my family and to L.A. I liked the idea of L.A and the warmness… but my family refused to leave their home they had owned since my dad was born. A small taxi pulled up. I smiled at the driver. "Is this one going to the airport?" She nodded and I climbed in. The driver was a small brunette woman. I tossed my carry-on covered in Tobuscus buttons into the backseat. She smiled at me and I smiled back and stuck my headphones in. I really hoped she wasn't chatty. She started up the car in silence and I put on Assassins Creed Revelations Literal and started to hum along softly. The driver looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked. She just shook her head.

I stood outside the taxi, grabbing my suitcase and carry-on. I had to head to the Alberta plane exit to find my sister (by choice) Nicole. She was coming with me for a couple weeks to get away from the cold. I paid the taxi and sprinted towards the building, people stepping out of my way. I laughed brightly. I hadn't seen Nicole since high school when she moved away. I looked at the time charts as I ran by. _'Alberta: Landed' _It read. Quickly, I grabbed out my black Olympic© camera and started to vlog. "Hey guys! It's me. Today, I'm at the airport, waiting for my sis Nikki. We're going to L.A. together. Well, I'm moving there and she's just coming for a bit." I yelped loudly as Nicole poked my sides, sneaking up on me. We both laughed and I slapped her arm gently. She put on a hurt look, and then broke into a wide smile. "Well obviously, I don't have to wait anymore!" I said, looking back at the camera. I noticed bags under Nikki's hazel eyes. "Awwww have you not been sleeping well?" I said with a fake frown on my face. She gave me a pitiful look. "Yeah…" She began. "Because of how excited I am to go to L.A!" We both giggled. Ah this was the life. Hanging out with my sister and going to sunny L.A. where the lowest temperature is summer in Canada. I looked back to the camera and said "Well I'll vlog on the plane…" I started and looked around nervously and muttered under my breath. "If I can find it." Then I looked back at the camera with a **"Help me"** kinda look and turned it off. I blew out a big breath of air, blowing my side bangs out of my face and tucked the camera into my carry-on pocket. Nicole looked at my bag and laughed. "Still obsessed?" She asked and I pretended to look offended, then said. "DUH" We both laughed loudly, causing people to stare at us. Over our laughter, I heard an announcement. "**SHHHHHHHH" **I said to Nicole _'All L.A. passengers please go to the west gate, all L.A. passengers to the west gate.' _I quickly handed Nicole her ticket and grabbed my suitcase. "Let go!" I shouted at her and ran, Nicole following on my heels. The plane had just started to be boarded when we rushed in. I handed my ticket to the ticket person, and went to our seat. I put my carry-on at my feet (I had give the suitcase to the ticket person) and sunk into the warm, cushy leather. Nicole sat down beside me and I looked out the window. It was actually getting kinda late. Slowly, I pulled out my camera, turning it on. "This is going to be quick because I am so tired… Next time you'll see me, I'll be in L.A. Goodnight Canada." I said and turned it off...

Apparently, I had fallen asleep for a bit, because I woke up choking on a disgusting smell. I groaned my stomach turning. "Dinner." A voice beside me said. I think it was Nicole, but I'm not sure. I needed to get to a bathroom. **Now.** I climbed over Nicole quickly and raced to the bathroom. As soon as I got in I instantly felt better for some reason. So I just washed my face and hands, I was to awake to fall back asleep now, and redid my makeup. We were going to land in a while anyways. I went back out to my seat. "I take it you don't want yours?" I shook my head, feeling nauseous again. "I ate at the airport." I lied. I knew I was going to regret it later, but I wasn't eating that. Nicole nodded and looked at her dinner, but pushed it away in disgust.

Eventually, after many hours of flying, we landed in the Los Angeles Airport. I had slept almost the whole way. Nicole woke me up, by shaking me roughly. "Wah?" I said sleepily. Nicole rolled her eyes. "We're here." She said as she opened the planes window, the warm sun falling on my face. I opened my eyes and gasped. Looking out the window, I felt the sun that was summer in Canada. Yet everyone was dressed warmly. I stuck one headphone into my ear and stuck my tongue out at Nicole. She hated it when I listened to my IPod while listening to her. She scowled. I laughed and grabbed my carry-on, hurrying out the door before she could take my headphone out. My roommate had come to pick us up. I had already talked to them about Nicole staying for a couple weeks and they were fine with it. He said that he would wait by the gate. I shoved my bag onto my shoulder and it clanked on my side as I ran down the long hallway. As I reached the end of the hallway, I skidded to a stop. Nicole bumped into me, not noticing I had stopped. "Why'd you stop?" She asked, pulling the earphone out. "I knew my roommate was a guy… but… I-I" I stopped myself and just pointed. Nicole looked to where my finger was aimed at. Her eyes widened. It was Toby Turner, both of ours favourite Youtuber. Nicole snapped out of it first, pulling me forward to meet him. "Wha-? Audience? What are you doing at an airport? Are you coming with me to pick up my roommate?." He then looked around at all the people staring at him. "Talking to the Audience." He said to them, waving. I saw he was holding my name so I could find him **(A.N IDK what they do at airports lol) **Nicole dragged me forward, and I snapped out of it, wrestling my hand out of hers and walked forward with her. I tapped Toby on the shoulder, which was about a head above me. He turned to me and Nicole. "Hmm?" He murmured. I waved shyly. "Uh… I think I'm your new roommate…"

**A.N DUN DUN DUUUUUHHHHHH. What will happen? Will the Audience approve of Toby living with a girl? Will Autumn's family approve? Will you approve? New chapter soon. If you have any ideas please review, and I will try to respond.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: A Canadian Girl, age 22 decides to move to L.A. Her roommate ends up being stranger then strange…

(I do not own Tobuscus, though that would be cool lawl)

Please excuse all spelling mistakes and grammar.

LAST TIME- I tapped Toby on the shoulder, which was about a head above me. He turned to me and Nicole. "Hmm?" He murmured. I waved shyly. "Uh… I think I'm your new roommate…"

Toby's POV

I felt a gentle touch on the shoulder. "Hmm?" I murmured. I turned to the girl. She was about a head shorter then me, and beside her was a dark haired girl. They were both shorter then me, but the blond one was taller. She wore a black headphone sweater and dark blue ripped jeans. The girl beside her was dark haired, and I couldn't tell if she had black or chestnut hair. It was too dark in the airport. But the girl wore a gray cap and a grey sweater too. Her jeans were a greyish blue. **(A/N Wow a lot of gray…: P) **the blond one spoke first. "Uh… I think I'm your new roommate…" She said in a small, shy voice. I quickly looked to my phone or my 'Audience' then back to the girls. _'Crap… What will they think of me, talking to my phone? Uh… You can do this buscus. Improve. You do it all the time' _I thought. "Audience, meet…" I stopped for their names, looking at them. "Oh! Autumn and Nicole." The blond one said, or uh Autumn said. "Autumnbuscus and Nicolebuscus! Wow… That's a mouthful. Mind if I call you Nikkibuscus?" I asked, turning to Nicole. She nodded. I picked up Autumn's carry-on for her. I heard a clank against my leg. I looked down in surprise. The carry-on was covered in buttons proudly proclaiming **"TOBUSCUS!" **"SHE'S ONE OF YOU AUDIENCE!" I shouted, causing some glares, but I didn't care. At least they were kinda used to my weirdness. I started to heelie away. _'This would be a good time for an outtro…'_ I thought. "I'm gonna go… Winnerofyesterday' t-shirtkeepwatchingmyvideosgurl." I said, slurring my words together. "BOOP!" I said and I heard an extra voice. I was shocked that they had caught up, but I ended up shutting off the camera at the right time anyways. I shoved the phone into my pocket. _'I'll edit it tonight.' _I told myself. "Anything else?" I asked motioning to the carry-on. "Uh yeah, one second." Autumn said lightly, darting off. She came back with a brown suitcase. She nodded at me, saying in an epic voice. "Lead on Buscus!" I laughed. I had never heard a girl do my epic voice before… It was… Cute. I fished my car keys out of my pocket, and lead them towards the parking garage.

**A/N Well sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to upload something. And so… yeah. New upload soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summery: A Canadian Girl, age 22 decides to move to L.A. Her roommate ends up being stranger then strange…**_

_**(I do not own Tobuscus, though that would be cool lawl)**_

_**Please excuse all spelling mistakes and grammar.**_

_**LAST TIME- Autumn- I tapped Toby on the shoulder, which was about a head above me. He turned to me and Nicole. "Hmm?" He murmured. I waved shyly. "Uh… I think I'm your new roommate…" Toby- 'Improve. You do it all the time' I thought. "Audience, meet…" I stopped for their names, looking at them. "Oh! Autumn and Nicole."**_

Nicole's POV

I followed behind Autumn slowly. I wasn't super eager in meeting Toby, actually, I wouldn't care at all if Autumn wasn't so obsessed with him. All I really watched of his was the literal trailers. _**(A/N It's true. ((She is my real best friend)) She doesn't watch much of Toby**_**) **Toby leads us to his car. We were at the top level. It was a black ©Cadillac with tinted windows. I went to open the backdoor because I didn't feel like sitting in the front right now. But Toby stopped me.

"STOP! Too much mail!" He said quickly, leaning into the car, and I heard the middle thingy turn into a seat. Autumn was already in the car, so she just moved over instead of having me climb over her. Toby climbed in after I had been situated. Autumn was squished in the middle, but I don't think she minded. I mean really. She was rubbing against the shoulder of her favourite YouTube celeb! Now if I was in England… I went into dreamland. The car felt like it was floating.

"Mind if I stop at my mailbox?" A voice said. I felt movement beside me. It felt like she was nodding but I didn't care… I was with _**my**_ favourite YouTube celeb…

Autumn's POV _**(A/N I don't like writing Nicole's POV lol.)**_

I couldn't believe it. I was sitting next to my idol. More then sitting beside him, I was squashed into him! I sighed in my head, contently. 

"Mind if I stop at my mailbox?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Your car, your choice." He chuckled, and went down the long ramp.

"WHEW!" I said, and then laughed. Toby smiled at me

"WHEWW!" We both shouted at the same time. Nicole slapped my arm.

"Shut up. I'm busy." She said. I glared at her.

"Doing what?" I asked. She blushed.

"Uh… Nothing?" She said.

"You were day dreaming about Tom again weren't you?" She blushed more and nodded. Toby looked confused.

"Who's Tom?" He asked. I pointed to Nicole.

"Her favourite Youtuber. Tom Ridgewell or, better known as Tomska. He made asdf movies…" I trailed off. Toby nodded, still confused. I laughed.

20 minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot for the mail office. Toby got out of the car and said.

"You two wait in here, I'll just be a couple minutes." I got out of the car after.

"Nah, I'm helping." I said. Nicole was too busy day dreaming. Toby laughed, and said.

"Fine." So we both started to walk towards the office. Toby went to the front desk and got permission to go into the back. His P.O box was HUGE! And it was filled to the top with mail. He took a box from the front and filled it. I grabbed another box and filled it, but almost fell over because of the weight. Toby smiled softly at me. I almost melted, but I had to chill. I blew my hair out of my face and heaved. I picked the box up and shoved it on my shoulder. I smiled back at Toby. Then I ran out the door because I didn't want to drop all the mail. The box was already almost falling off my shoulder. I put the box between me and the car and opened the door quickly. The mail surprisingly didn't fall over onto the sidewalk. It was sorted into neat boxes but there was a lot of it. I gently put the box on top of another. Toby came up behind me. He had two boxes. He was surprisingly strong.

"I thought that your only workout was holding your iphone." I said sarcastically. He shoved the boxes in and turned to me.

"I thought that it didn't really matter." He said back. I smiled gently.

"Sorry… I believed everything you told me, or uh the Audience." I responded and walked back to the office and got another box. I filled it again and this time it wasn't as heavy. Maybe this was his exercise. I wouldn't blame him. It was hard work. I brought it back to the car. Toby held the door open for me. He had already grabbed another box.

"Thank you." I said, hurrying past. I put the box in. There was only room for one more, so I climbed into the car. Toby put the last box in and got in beside me.

"Wha-?" Nicole said. I laughed at her.

"You were in day dream land for the past twenty minutes." She scowled at me. We pulled out of the lot in silence.

"Hmm…" Nicole said. I rolled my eyes.

"Nicole, you're so random. What are you thinking about?" I said to her. She looked at me thoughtfully.

"Well, I was just thinking that Autumnbuscus is kinda long, and you can't shorten Autumn… So… Any ideas?" She said. Toby, Nicole and me looked thoughtful for a minute. Toby looked over at me quickly and snapped his fingers

"BLONDIBUSCUS!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. We all nodded in approval. Soon enough, we pulled into the drive way of a beautiful house. It was medium sized, but there was ivy growing on the walls and a big porch on the second floor. The front yard was covered in forestry, and the drive was huge. No wonder Toby smelled like trees. He hopped out of the car and I followed.

"Wow. This place- It's amazing." I said, looking around.

"Well, the forest has its up's and downs. A lot of bugs, but a great view" He said.

"**Bugs?" **Nicole said fearfully, getting out of the car.

"I may cut my visit shorter…" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Nicole. Their not gonna hurt you." I said. Toby nodded, chuckling. She sighed

"Fine… But I won't like it!" She said. I laughed.

"I know you will." I said, and grabbed my bags from the trunk. Toby grabbed my suitcase from me again. I sighed. "Always trying to be a gentleman." I said, smiling. Toby was already heading towards the house. He locked the car behind him.

_**A/N Well, what will happen? I plan to update everyday, but idk. Any ideas, comments etc, go ahead and comment. Hope you like it! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summery: A Canadian Girl, age 22 decides to move to L.A. Her roommate ends up being stranger then strange…**_

_**(I do not own Tobuscus, though that would be cool lawl)**_

_**Please excuse all spelling mistakes and grammar.**_

_**Autumn- "Bugs?" Nicole said fearfully, getting out of the car. "I may cut my visit shorter…" She said. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Nicole. Their not gonna hurt you." I said. Toby nodded, chuckling. She sighed "Fine… But I won't like it!" She said. I laughed. "I know you will." I said, and grabbed my bags from the trunk. Toby grabbed my suitcase from me again. I sighed. "Always trying to be a gentleman." I said, smiling. Toby was already heading towards the house. He locked the car behind him.**_

Toby's POV

I sprinted towards the house, locking the car doors behind me. I heard Autumn and Nicole running after me, Autumn because of her clanky carryon, Nicole because she was where ever Autumn was. I ran up to the big French door, and Griffin was lunging in to them trying to get to me.

"Awwww Griffin…." I said in my Griffin voice. I quickly unlocked them, and swung them open, picking the small white dog up.

"Did you miss mah? Did you miss daddeh? Yeah. Who's a good doggy?" I said petting him roughly. I heard soft laughter from behind me. I turned around and Griffin almost jumped out of my hands. Autumn and Nicole stood in the doorway watching Griffin who was barking loudly so I put him down. The girls bent down to let him sniff their hands.

"I grew up with two dogs, and Nicole had a kinda dog." Autumn explained.

"So we both know what to do when first meeting a dog." I nodded. Griffin sniffed their hands and ran back inside. I waved the girls in. "Thanks" Nicole said, smiling as she walked by. When they were inside I closed the door and decided to show them around. **(A/N I just made this house up off the top of my head please don't flame saying "THAT'S NOT WHAT HIS HOUSE LOOKS LIKE MEEEHHHHHH1!1!111" I get it.) **They were amazed that I had a pool in the backyard, with a hot tub.

"I'm pretty sure everybody in L.A has a backyard swimming pool." I said to them. Autumn nodded, embarrassed. I smiled gently at her. Then I turned around and opened a door.

"This is your office Autumn, and right out that door you will find your bedroom." Autumn looked around at all the recording stuff.

"Yeah, I didn't know what your job was and I wanted to help so I just gave you some of my spare equipment." I said, looking around too. Autumn said shyly.

"I'm just a writer… Nothing amazing…"

"Oh… Well being a writer is awesome. That's what I wanted to be when I was younger…" **(A/N This may or may not be true.)** I trailed off. _'Why am I trying so hard to impress this girl?'_ I thought to myself. I shook my head roughly and kept on walking. I went out the door we had just come in and went across the hall to the gaming room. I had all the latest games and systems. Nicole went around the room, looking at all the games.

"I'm in heaven…" She whispered to herself. Autumn laughed at her. After that I lead them to my studio, my room, then the kitchen and dining room. After that we headed upstairs.

"First room to you left is the guest room, and ahead of that is the living room. In there you will find the entrance to the balcony." I said, opening the door to the living room. It was simple, and comfortable. A fireplace in one corner and a flat screen TV on the other. A soft couch stood in the middle of it. Autumn ran over and plucked herself down.

"Mmmm so comfortable" She said. Nicole ran over and sat down beside her.

"Yeah…" She trailed off. I opened the doors to the balcony. They both got up and walked over, leaning over the fencing around the balcony. "Wow. That's a great view." Autumn said. I just nodded, though she couldn't see me. "Uh and across the hall, we have a recording studio and a bathroom of course. And I think that's it…" I said. The girls weren't even listening. They were too busy pointing out different birds to each other. Autumn turned around.

"Huh? What were you saying?" She said. I shook my head smiling.

"Nothing." I replied.

Autumn insisted that she cook something called goulash. I really had no idea what that was, but I was open to try new things. I hoped. So she was ordering me around, well not ordering but asking me to grab her some ingredients. After I finished getting all the ingredients, I was shooed out of the kitchen. I quickly set the table then I had nothing to do. So I decided to take a shower to get rid of that airport smell. After my shower, dinner was ready so I just changed into one of my Tobuscus hoodies.

'_Mmmm… So soft…' _I thought to myself, rubbing my face against the hood. Then I ran out to the dining room.

"Finally, I thought you got lost in your own house." Nicole said. She already was eating some pasta. It looked so good, and smelled even better.

"Wow that smells… Amazing." I said, sitting down and putting some goulash onto my plate. I took a fork, and dumped some into my mouth.

"And it tastes even better!" I said, gulping down some more. Autumn smiled, pleased.

"So where are you two from? Well, that's a stupid question, I mean the town." I asked, stuttering.

'_Chill buscus.' _I thought to myself.

"Uh well, we both grew up in Hamilton but, then we moved to Toronto together. Then we split up, and Nicole moved to Alberta, and I just went home until I have enough money that I could move. And now we're both here." She said, putting a bit of goulash into her mouth. I nodded thoughtfully. Nicole quickly said.

"We moved together as roommates, not a couple." Autumn looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, um yeah I forgot to mention that." She replied. I just shook my head and ate some more food.

**A/N I'm sorry for the fail chapter! D: Had writers block. Plus, I'm sorry it took so long to update! New chapter next week probably?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Summery: A Canadian Girl, age 22 decides to move to L.A. Her roommate ends up being stranger then strange…_

_(I do not own Tobuscus, though that would be cool lawl)_

_Please excuse all spelling mistakes and grammar._

**Sooooo sorry there hasn't been a chapter in a while. I wasn't really motivated to write this anymore, but I just got my Tobuscus slap bracelet! So, I write! Hope you like! (Lol I rhymed.) **

_**NO MORE LAST TIME! THEIR ANNOYING AND REALLY TAKE UP MY TIME! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED GO BACK TO THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

Autumn's P.O.V.

I sat at the table, waiting for everyone to finish. Toby leaned back on his chair and sighed contently.

"Mmmm… That was so good!" I smiled and replied.

"Thanks, my step-mom gave me the recipe when I was younger." We heard the clinking of Griffin's claws against the tiles. Toby looked down and smiled widely at his dog.

"Awwww, does Grifzor want to go for a walk? Okay." He said then looked at Nicole and me as he continued. "I'm gonna go take him for a walk. Feel free to use all of the stuff. Pool included." I nodded and stood up to grab the dishes, and brought them out to the kitchen. I looked around and quickly found the dish washer. I heard the front door close, and Nicole came out with a smug look on her face.

"Wow, lucky you. You get to move in with your favourite Youtuber. And mine lives in England. So, not much of a chance there for me." She said and folded her arm across her chest.

"Well, it's not my fault this happened. I didn't even know! And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even know who Toby is." Nicole nodded. I shuffled up to her and gave her a hug until she coughed and blurted out

"Too close! Too close!" I smiled at her and let go.

"Wanna go swimming?" I asked curtly. She laughed and nodded.

"Meet me here in 5." I said as I ran out the door. I swung into my new bedroom and swung around, looking at all the wall space.

'_I'm gonna have to get dad to mail me my posters!' _I thought and looked around, planning out the room. I shook my head to clear it, I could do that later. I dug through my suitcase and pulled out my black bikini. I slipped it on and quickly brushed my blond hair into a ponytail.

"Autumn? Are you coming?" I heard Nicole say. I smiled to my self.

"Yeah be right there!" I responded as I opened the door with flourish.

"How do you like it? I just got it a couple days ago." Nicole nodded, and then motioned to the door. I rolled my eyes and ran up to her, feet slapping on the hardwood floor. Nicole was waiting at the patio door, in a navy blue one piece. We both dashed out to the pool, screaming and giggling like little girls. Nicole hopped into the pool, and ran up to the diving board, throwing myself off at the end of it. Nicole screamed in shock as the cool water hit her in the face, and I laughed underwater, surfacing quickly. She splashed me back as I breathed in. I coughed abit then laughed. She smiled weakly.

"Sorry. Didn't realize that you were breathing in." She said, treading water. I shrugged and started swimming around abit.

"Isn't this cool?" I asked, looking back at her. She nodded quickly, looking around to see if there were any water guns. She spotted one in the corner just as I did.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, swimming over to it, and grasping it, flailing it around as Nicole tried to grab it out of my hands.

**A/N Sorry that it took so long to update and how short the chapter is. I have been busy mourning over Edd Gould's death. He was like a role model to me. Well, he _was _a role model. Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling. Next chapter is going to be sad. :c**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N LADY GODVIA is out! (Finally) PLEASE GO AND BUY IT! UNDER THE NAME ALEX DAY! AWESOME MUSIC PERSON! **

**This chapter is going to include the Eddsworld people, and possibly more!**

_Summery: A Canadian Girl, age 22 decides to move to L.A. Her roommate ends up being stranger then strange…_

_(I do not own Tobuscus, though that would be cool lawl)_

_Please excuse all spelling mistakes and grammar._

_This is texting or thinking_

This is regular

_**NO MORE LAST TIME! THEIR ANNOYING AND REALLY TAKE UP MY TIME! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED GO BACK TO THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

Autumn's P.O.V (Couple hours after last chapter)

I sat on my bed, holding my phone, looking at my texts. I got one from my brother's friend Tom, who lived in England. It was from an hour ago.

_Tom: "Hey. Do you think you can come to England anytime soon?"_

I thought about it for abit, and shrugged to myself.

_Autumn: "Possibly. Depends on why."_

I waited a couple minutes, thinking that Tom would probably be asleep, and went to go talk to Nicole, or anybody that happened to be outside my room. And I happened to run into Toby, who was sitting in the kitchen, playing a game on his Iphone©. I sat on a stool beside him and looked over his shoulder.

"Whatcha playing?" I asked, watching as a little doodle monster jumped around on a bunch of clouds.

"Doodle Jump. **(A/N Idk. I felt like it. :P)**" He said, looking up. We heard a sound emit from the phone. Toby looked back at the phone and groaned.

"GOD DANG IT!" I had watched enough Toby Games to know that meant that he died. I chuckled to myself, as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I picked it up to see Tom was calling.

'_Must be something important!' _I thought to myself, walking out of the kitchen to wonder the halls while on the phone. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said, although I know who it was.

"Hey, it's Tom. You need to come to England soon. Very soon." Tom said. In his voice I could hear the urgency.

"Uh, okay… What's wrong?" I asked, scared. I heard Tom sigh, and somebody coughing in the background.

"The doctors think that Edd is getting worse…" He said, sounding nervous. I looked down at the ground, and felt the tears starting to gather.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I said, and then hung up. I looked at Toby, who was staring at me.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. A tear trickled down my face. I nodded sadly.

"My brother… Has cancer… I need to go to him." I stuttered out, unable to face the truth. Understanding registered on Toby's face. I leaned against the counter to balance my self. I tried to get through my head what Tom had said.

"I have to go. Know." I said, and then pushed myself off the counter, using it to pick up speed quickly. If I wanted to make the bus, and drag Nicole with me, I would have to hurry. I raced up the stairs, almost ripping Nicole's door off its hinges.

"Let's go! Pack your stuff. NOW!" I said, hoping she would sense how distressed I was.

"Why? We just got here?" She asked, looking from me to her laptop. She saw my tears and got up off the bed without a word, and started to pack.

"Edd- Edd's cancer… It's…" Nicole interrupted my stuttering.

"Hey, I get it. Now, go and pack." I shrugged and ran back downstairs, and into my room. I threw random clothes into my suitcase, not even checking what it was. Then, quickly grabbing a laptop and camera, I raced out of the room again, to find Nicole talking to Toby by the front door. In both of their hands was a suitcase.

"Uhh, Toby? Where are you going?" I asked.

"You don't think I'm going to let you two go to England on your own, right?" He said, chuckling. I smiled at him through my tears.

"Thanks. It's friends like you two that make the world go around." **(A/N Yeah I know, really cheesy.)** I said while hugging both of them. After a few seconds, I pulled away and checked my phone for the time. I sighed, frustrated.

"Well, we missed the bus." I said, as Toby looked at me, pulling out his car keys.

"Well, duh!" I said, smacking my head. Nicole smiled at me and said.

"No, don't do that. You have more than enough stuff to worry about" We then rushed out the door, and I jumped into the backseat of Toby's car. I wanted to be alone for a while. I buckled up and looked out the window at the stars. Resting my head on the door, I watched as the other cars went by.

We arrived at the airport just as I was about to fall asleep. I shook myself like a dog to wake up. Toby and Nicole laughed at my efforts.

I half-heartedly smiled at them, and then grabbed my suitcase. We rushed into the airport and quickly got tickets. It was midnight by the time we got to the front of the line.

"Give me three tickets to England. As quick as you can please?" I said, slapping money down on the counter. The flight counter attendant looked regretful.

"I'm so sorry; I just sold the last ticket for tonight's flight. Would you like a ticket for tomorrows?" He said. I placed my head in my hand, and nodded.

"What time does it leave?" I asked, trying to hold back the disappointment. He looked at his computer.

"Err… 6:00 am…" He said, probably knowing this was important. I shrugged.

"I guess that will have to do." I said, and grabbed the tickets out of his hand. Nicole looked at me in disbelief.

"Seriously? You're just going to accept that? Autumn, the girl who beat up all of the boys in 8th grade, is just giving in? REALLY?" Nicole said to me. I looked at her.

"What do you want me to do? Beat the plane driver into giving me a spot? Hijack the plane?" I asked her, getting close to my breaking point. She noticed my familiar tick and backed off. I walked towards a seat and laid down on it, resting my head on my arm.

'_I'll be there soon… Just… sleep…'_ I thought as I fell asleep.

**A/N Hey guys. This chapter is a bit longer than the one before. I'm just kinda depressed right now. Um. So. Yeah. Thanks for the few reviews, but do you think you could review abit more? Just a little bit? _Please?_**

v


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is going to include the Eddsworld people, and possibly more!**

_Summery: A Canadian Girl, age 22 decides to move to L.A. Her roommate ends up being stranger then strange…_

_(I do not own Tobuscus, though that would be cool lawl)_

_Please excuse all spelling mistakes and grammar._

_This is texting or thinking_

This is regular

Autumn's POV

I was woken up a later by Toby, his calloused finger's rubbing against my bare skin.

"Hey, I have good news, and bad news." He said when he realized I was awake. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and glanced at my phone. It had only been a couple minutes.

"The flight desk person thingy, managed to get a hold of two extra tickets, but you need to hurry to make the plane!" He said, and then continued without stopping to let me speak.

"The bad news is there are only two tickets. I'm letting you and Nicole go ahead, and I'll come in the morning. Okay, now go!" Toby said, picking my bag up and me at the same time, throwing me over his shoulder. I shrieked in surprise, but then relaxed into his warm body.

"Thanks Toby." I said into his back, and I felt him chuckle slightly. It seemed almost backwards, since I was thrown over his shoulder, and my face had been squashed into his back. We went up to Nicole, who had taken a place in line. I waved to her from behind Toby's back.

"Hi Nicole!" I said as cheerfully as I could manage. She looked up at me, and chuckled slightly. Toby just stood there like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Hey. I'm guessing he told you the news?" She said, motioning towards Toby. I nodded silently, and then said to Toby.

"You can put me down now. I have legs." I then thumped his back slightly. He set me down gently, and smiled fondly at the both of us. I nodded curtly at him, and then turned to face Nicole.

"Oh, and you might want to check your phone. It kept going off while you were sleeping." Toby said, handing it to me. I looked at him as if to say

'Why the heck did you have mah phone?' He looked down at the floor and mumbled out something I couldn't make out.

"Hmm? Pardon?" I said, putting my ear closer to him.

"I took it because it was bothering you." He said quietly. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks." I said, and gave him a quick hug for caring. Then, I took my phone out of his hands. It read.

"10 missed calls, and 8 text messages." I looked at it in surprise. I never got that many missed calls. I quickly checked who it was. Most of them were Tom, but somehow, Matt had managed to get my number. I checked the text messages. One of them was Edd. I read through it, and tears sprung into my eyes.

"I don't know how long I can go on little sis. When I go, I just want you and Tom to both know that, I'm glad you were both there for me. I love you sis, and don't ever forget that. I will be watching you from heaven." I scoffed slightly at his choice of words, I had never really believed in heaven, but I read on.

"Tell Tom, that he needs to continue the show without me. I don't want it to end with my death. I don't know if they could take that." I knew that he meant his fans. The text message ended there. I let the tears run down my face freely. Nicole had been reading over my shoulder, and gave me a hug. After that message, another one followed from Tom.

"He's gone. I'm so sorry. He-" I stopped reading there and sobbed openly.

"Why? Why would this happen to someone- someone so loved." I said quietly, and hugged Nicole, and hiccupped into her shoulder. She patted my back, trying to comfort me. The other people in line looked at me as if I was crazy. Nicole shot them a venomous look. I tried to smile at her efforts, but couldn't and cried even more.

"Please, just let this be a joke, PLEASE!" I said to myself. Nicole nodded and said.

"I know, I know. Shhh…. He's in a better place now. It's okay. Shhh…." She tried to comfort me, but I tuned her out.

I sat on the plane with my head in my hands, still sobbing deeply. Nicole had fallen asleep already. We had left Toby at the airport hours ago, but I couldn't sleep, because I was afraid of the nightmares.

"Please… No…" I whimpered quietly, looking over at Nicole. Edd was the only one in my family who had accepted me. He had let me live my own life, and didn't judge me. And now he's gone. I couldn't take it. My body was raked with sobs. Soon, a flight attendant came over and said.

"Excuse me, Miss? Would you like a pillow? For you or your friend?" She asked kindly, probably knowing I was in pain. I nodded, and pointed at Nicole, then choked out.

"One for her." I said, and took the pillow she held out. She started to walk away, but I quickly said.

"Uh, do you happen to have any Advil, and a glass of water?" The flight attendant nodded silently, and then went to the back to grab my water.

This was going to be a long flight. I took out my phone, and opened YouTube, plugging my headphones in. I clicked on the first video in my subscription box, which happened to be a PewDiePie video. **(A/N If you're a bro, *Brofist* you're freaking awesome.) **

"Hello bro's, my name is Peeewdiepie and today, we are going to play some Happy Wheels!" PewDiePie said, and I started to relax abit after listening to him rant on 'Timmy' for abit. I even almost laughed.

"You're an F*cking disgrace son! But Dad, I wuv you! SHUT UP I DON'T CCAAAAARRRREEEE!" He shouted, and I smiled. Well, more grimaced, but you get it. Soon, the flight attendant came back with my Advil and water. I took it from her, and smiled.

"Thanks" I said quietly, my voice raw from crying. She nodded, and walked away, probably to offer more pillows to people. I put my head back against the seat, and let my eyes droop. I knew I would never really sleep, but I could rest… my… eyes…

I woke with a start from a nightmare, gasping slightly. It had been about Edd's death, and that I wasn't there for him when he most needed me. The tears ran down my face again.

"I DON'T CAAARRRREEEEE!" I suddenly heard a voice in my head. I rolled my eyes and shut off my phone. I had set it to repeat until it was turned off. I hadn't realised that I would fall asleep. I looked at my phone battery, and was thankful that I had my charger. It was almost dead. I chocked a little at my choice of words.

Nicole looked over at me, and noticed that I was awake. She smiled gently.

"Hey, feeling a bit better today?" She asked, handing her pillow to a flight attendant walking by. I noticed that it was the same one that helped me last night.

"A little bit… but… I still miss him, and I feel like dying because I wasn't there for him…" I chocked up here, and tears ran down my face.

"He- he was the only one I had left Nicole. I realize we're basically sisters, but you don't know what it feels like to loose someone of your own blood…." I stuttered out, and then the pilot's voice interrupted me.

"Good morning everyone, this is your pilot speaking. If you could please buckle your seatbelts, as we are landing in London soon. Thank you!" The seatbelt sign flickered to life, and I buckled up. Nicole did the same.

'Hey, can you pick me and Nicole up at the airport?' I texted Tom. I got a reply quickly.

'Yeah, be there in a minute.' It said, and I told Nicole that Tom was picking us up. She looked kind of excited to finally meet him, as he was her favourite Youtuber, but I knew that she wouldn't admit that in front of him. As I thought about it, I figured that it was better that way.

_**A/N Okay guys. I know this took forever to post, but I have an excuse.**_

_**STUPID SCHOOL. Anyway, yeah. Sorry, it's still so short, but I have been working on another story, that I think you'll like. The first chapter is so much longer. 'Kay? So I will post that later, and while I am doing that, go and vote on my profile on whether or not you want me to post it! Remember, reviews help me write. (Please give me critiques! I know I'm not perfect, so tell me what to work on!)!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is going to include the Eddsworld people, and possibly more!**

_**Summery: A Canadian Girl, age 22 decides to move to L.A. Her roommate ends up being stranger then strange…**_

_**(I do not own Tobuscus, Eddsworld, Tomska or Wallycube, though that would be cool lawl)**_

_**Please excuse all spelling mistakes and grammar.**_

**Nicole's POV**

I sat in the airport next to my best friend, going to meet my idol. But, sadly, not on the best terms. I noticed that she had started to cry again, so I placed my arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Tom's picking us up soon." She murmured out, and I nodded. At the time, I noticed a shadow falling over us, and a hand gently tapped Autumns head. She looked up, and wiped her tears away, messing her mascara up.

"T-Tom…" She croaked out, her voice raw.

"Shhh… Its okay, come 'ere. Give me a hug; I think we both need one." He said, bending down, and gathering her in his arms. Only then did I noticed that my mouth had fallen open in a 'O' shape. I quickly shut it, hearing my teeth clank against each other. I noticed someone standing behind Tom. I think it was Matt, but I wasn't sure. I had only seen him once before, and he was in a suit. Fanciness changed people. Today he was just wearing a casual vest. Still pretty fancy. I smiled at him, and held out my hand for him to shake. He took it and shook it and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Matt. I'm guessing you're Nicole?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Shame what happened to Edd, eh?" I said, noticing slightly that my Canadian heritage was showing. Matt nodded and turned to Autumn, who had finished hugging Tom, and hugged Matt. I looked at Tom, and acknowledged him with a nod. He smirked a little, probably seeing the excitement in my eyes.

"Are you a fan-girl?" Tom asked, and my eye's widened, knowing that I had been caught.

"Yeah…" I said, looking down at my feet. He chuckled, and hugged me. I smiled, thinking about how lucky I was to be here. Then I remembered why I was here. I let go quickly so I wouldn't freak him out, and turned back to Autumn, who was paler than I had ever seen her.

"I think you need some food, or water, or something. You look like you're about to be sick." I said, and steered her towards a sub shop. I quickly ordered some food, and gave them some money. They just gave it back though, saying they didn't except American money.

"How about Canadian?" I asked, and the server shook his head. My shoulders sagged. Then, Tom came from behind me, and place money on the counter.

"Add two subs to that order." He said, gesturing to Matt and himself.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him. I could see the sorrow in his eyes, so I knew that I needed to comfort him, or something.

"Nah, its fine. You don't think that you're the only one that count's her as a sister, right?" He said, and smirked. I grabbed the bag of food and went to sit at one of the tables. I pulled out some soup for Autumn, and a sandwich for myself. I passed the bag to Matt, who took out the subs. I put the soup in front of Autumn and said.

"Please don't make me feed you like a baby in front of a whole bunch of strangers." I said kinda loudly, so that people looked over to us. Autumn, being the shy person she was, ate her soup without trying to cause attention.

"So, Nicole. When did you meet Nicole?" Tom asked. I looked at Autumn in confusion. I though she told them.

"Oh, well, one day in high school, the teacher put us together in a partnership, and out friendship started to build up, and know here we are." I responded, and bit into my sandwich. They nodded, and did the same with their subs. We ate our food in silence, letting the sound of crumpling paper fill the air as we got up to put our garbage away.

"So, you two are going to be staying in my new flat. Your brother was supposed to live there, but you know…" Tom said, trailing off. I nodded knowingly, and glanced at Autumn, who was still struggling to keep her tears at bay. I slung my arm over her shoulder to comfort her.

"Come on, we're going to go rent a car. You can pick it out okay?" I said to her quietly.

"Oh, we can drive to the flat in my car, drop her off, and go get you a car." Matt said, and took out his keys.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to impose more then we already are." I told him, but he took Autumn from me.

"Fine. You go pick out a car with Tom, and I will drop Autumn off." He said, and then started to walk away, Autumn following, not really caring where she was going. I sighed and turned to Tom.

"Guess you're stuck with me." I said, chuckling slightly. Tom nodded, his eyes glazed over, thinking of something else.

'_or some__**one**__ else…' _I thought sadly, knowing the heartbreak they were going through. We started to walk over towards the car dealership, and I picked out a small black punch buggy. It was only gonna be me and Autumn using it anyways. I quickly paid the rent and insurance, and then started to drive home. Tom pointed the way, and I had to stop at a coffee shop.

'_Stupid Jetlag' _I thought, sipping from my coffee. Tom had just gotten a water bottle. We took the beverages out to the car, and started to Tom's flat again. We arrived soon after and we were welcomed by a sleepy Autumn. Apparently Matt had dropped her off, and she took a nap on the floor.

'_Typical Autumn.'_ I thought, chuckling. I led her to a couch, and lay her down.

"You rest while I ask Tom where the bedrooms are." I said to her, although she was already asleep. I smiled at her sadly. It was probably horrible to have jetlag **and** be tired from crying. I found Tom in the kitchen, drinking.

"Uh, where are the bedrooms?" I asked, hoping he wasn't a violent drunk. Thankfully, he wasn't. He helped me set a bed up for Autumn, and then helped her walk there.

**3rd person POV (OMG MORE THAN ONE POV IN ONE CHAPTER! O: )**

As Autumn was being helped to the bedroom by her two adopted siblings, her mind was else where.

'Edd?' She thought, hoping she would hear an answer.

'I'm here little sister. You need to stay strong. Remember, I love you. I'll be here for you when you need me. I'm always with you, you should know that.' Said a voice. Autumn couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Edd standing in front of her, but he seemed different, faraway. She reached out to try to touch him, and he grasped her hand. It was icy cold, but she didn't pull away. She didn't know that she would be able to do this again. He smiled at her slightly, and pulled her into a chilling hug.

'Have I gone crazy?' She mumbled into his shoulder. She _felt_ him smile.

'No.' He said, and then darkness started to descend upon them.

'Goodbye sister. I'll see you again.' Edd said, turning towards more figures appearing behind him.

'No! Please! Don't leave!' She screamed, and started to sob again. Edd looked torn.

'Just look inside of you, I'll be there. Please, don't cry.' He said, sounding sorry. He came back and knelt beside her.

'Know, listen to me. Please, don't cry. It just makes it worse. I promise, I will always be there. But right now, I need to go.' He whispered and gave her a kiss on the head. Then, it went black.

**A/N WOW! TWO CHAPTERS IN A WEEK! WHOOO! I'm on a roll! Anyway, I know, this chapter is really sappy; I wanted to put in an Autumn and Edd moment. BTW, the reason that I didn't say that 'God' Is calling Edd, is because I don't really believe in that stuff. I'm not gonna preach what I believe in, so REVIEW PLEASE! 3 BYA**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry if this is short. :c I had it written, but my computer died. And exploded (Not really) and now that's gone.

Autumn's POV

I awoke from the sound of gunshots outside the bedroom door. The last wisps of my dream floated away, and I got out of bed, to go investigate. I had slept the day away, but I had the night time to get caught up with my friends, and then the funeral. I grimaced at the memory that he was gone. I held back tears, and shook my head.

"No more tears." I said to myself, and decided to change. I dug through my bag, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt, then brushed my hair out. I went out of the room, and down to the living room. I found Tom instructing Nicole how to play a game I had never seen before.

"Good morning or night." I said, rubbing my eyes. Tom nodded, and continued to explain. I went out to the kitchen, and looked around for some bread. Nicole and Tom started to play the game, and they both of them whooped when I heard a bomb explode. I chuckled, and then found the bread. I made myself a quick sandwich, then plunked myself down on the couch beside Nicole, and asked what she was playing. She just shrugged, and I smiled, knowing that she didn't really care as long as it had blood, and had a point. Though, some plots were just stupid. I smirked at a thought, and glanced at my phone. I had received a text from Toby a few minutes before.

"Hey just board the plane. How you doing gurl?" I chuckled at his blunt words, and typed by, my fingers flying across the key pad.

"A bit better. Bit of warning though, jet lag sucks." I could imagine Toby laughing at that, but then I noticed that sounded kind of creeperish and shook the thought away. He responded quickly, saying

"Yeah, but you're not used to it. And I'm guessing that the initial jet lag from Canada, for L.A. is still there." I shrugged, and made my sandwich, deciding to respond after. I bit into it, and put away the bread, and then took my phone and sandwich out to the living room, and plopped down on the couch beside Tom.

"Possibly. Anyways, about what time do you think that your plane is landing?" I sent back, and then ate my sandwich. I glanced over to the T.V. and smiled. They were playing a really old gun game. I couldn't even remember the name of it. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, and Toby answered.

"Hey, I'm in the bathroom so that I can talk. I'm going to get in trouble." He laughed, and I did the same..

"What are you talking about? Why did you do that?" I asked, baffled.

"Because my fingers were hurting. And I wanted to talk, instead of text, because then I can hear emotion. I smiled at this, and Tom looked at me funny.

"One second." I said to Toby, and moved the phone away from my ear.

"It's Toby." I explained. Nicole waved, and Tom nodded. I chuckled slightly, and put the phone back to my ear, and bit into my sandwich.

"Om nom nom nom." I said, and Toby laughed. I could hear knocking in the back ground, and fell silent.

"Occupied!" I heard Toby say, and the knocking stopped. I got up, and walked to the bedroom.

"You know, you don't have to do this." I said, and I heard Toby mumble something.

"Hmm? I couldn't hear you?" I said, and he spoke a bit louder, but was still quiet as if it was embarrassing.

"I wanted to hear your voice..." I felt my face get warmer, but I refused to admit it.

'He just meant like friends, right?' I thought to myself, but I didn't really want to believe in that.

"It's nice to hear you too. Anyways, back to the subject at hand." I started, changing the subject to a less awkward one.

"When do you think your phone is landing?" I heard knocking again, and Toby saying.

"Wow, they really need to pee. Anyways, in about an hour, why?"

"Because I'm going to pick you up. Ha, I get a car immediately when I go on vacation, but not when I go to live there!" Toby laughed loudly, and then told me that he had to go, as the knocking got louder.

"Okay, see you soon Buscus!" I said, and he chuckled.

"You too, Blondi." He then hung up, and I put my phone down, still gleaming. I had finished my sandwich, and went out to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Tom had a sad look on his face when he saw me.

"I forgot to tell you, Edds funeral is tomorrow." He said, and I choked back tears again, and then nodded my head.

"Okay." Is all I said, and then walked to the kitchen, putting my plate in the sink. I filled it with water, and started to wash it. Nicole came out to the kitchen, and clung to my shoulder, rocking me back and forth. We were in silent understanding as we swayed to the invisible music.

"I know how you feel." She said suddenly, but I already knew.

"I know. Thanks." I said, and smiled. I put the dish in the rack, and got out a dry cloth. She took it from my hands, and dried the dish for me, remarking.

"Go call your boyfriend." I slapped her on the shoulder, my face turning a deep red, saying.

"He's not my boy friend!" Nicole raised one eyebrow, and said.

"Oh yeah? 'It's nice to hear you too Toby! Ahhh!'" She responded, using almost my exact words. I scowled, and tried to come up with an excuse.

"At least I don't act completely oblivious to what's going on around me, and who likes me!" I said, infuriated. She gaped jokingly. I stormed off to the room, and if I had been in a cartoon, fire would have been coming out of my ears. I closed the door behind me, and turned on the light. I flopped down on the bed, and took out my phone, going on Facebook. I had a few friend requests, most of which I had no idea who they were. And when I looked at the notifications, it was all just people saying.

"OMG! You got to meet Tobuscus! You're so lucky!" I sighed outwardly, feeling like I was used.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry if this is short. :c I had it written, but my computer died. And exploded (Not really) and now that's gone.

Autumn's POV

I awoke from the sound of gunshots outside the bedroom door. The last wisps of my dream floated away, and I got out of bed, to go investigate. I had slept the day away, but I had the night time to get caught up with my friends, and then the funeral. I grimaced at the memory that he was gone. I held back tears, and shook my head.

"No more tears." I said to myself, and decided to change. I dug through my bag, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt, then brushed my hair out. I went out of the room, and down to the living room. I found Tom instructing Nicole how to play a game I had never seen before.

"Good morning or night." I said, rubbing my eyes. Tom nodded, and continued to explain. I went out to the kitchen, and looked around for some bread. Nicole and Tom started to play the game, and they both of them whooped when I heard a bomb explode. I chuckled, and then found the bread. I made myself a quick sandwich, then plunked myself down on the couch beside Nicole, and asked what she was playing. She just shrugged, and I smiled, knowing that she didn't really care as long as it had blood, and had a point. Though, some plots were just stupid. I smirked at a thought, and glanced at my phone. I had received a text from Toby a few minutes before.

"Hey just board the plane. How you doing gurl?" I chuckled at his blunt words, and typed by, my fingers flying across the key pad.

"A bit better. Bit of warning though, jet lag sucks." I could imagine Toby laughing at that, but then I noticed that sounded kind of creeperish and shook the thought away. He responded quickly, saying

"Yeah, but you're not used to it. And I'm guessing that the initial jet lag from Canada, for L.A. is still there." I shrugged, and made my sandwich, deciding to respond after. I bit into it, and put away the bread, and then took my phone and sandwich out to the living room, and plopped down on the couch beside Tom.

"Possibly. Anyways, about what time do you think that your plane is landing?" I sent back, and then ate my sandwich. I glanced over to the T.V. and smiled. They were playing a really old gun game. I couldn't even remember the name of it. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, and Toby answered.

"Hey, I'm in the bathroom so that I can talk. I'm going to get in trouble." He laughed, and I did the same..

"What are you talking about? Why did you do that?" I asked, baffled.

"Because my fingers were hurting. And I wanted to talk, instead of text, because then I can hear emotion. I smiled at this, and Tom looked at me funny.

"One second." I said to Toby, and moved the phone away from my ear.

"It's Toby." I explained. Nicole waved, and Tom nodded. I chuckled slightly, and put the phone back to my ear, and bit into my sandwich.

"Om nom nom nom." I said, and Toby laughed. I could hear knocking in the back ground, and fell silent.

"Occupied!" I heard Toby say, and the knocking stopped. I got up, and walked to the bedroom.

"You know, you don't have to do this." I said, and I heard Toby mumble something.

"Hmm? I couldn't hear you?" I said, and he spoke a bit louder, but was still quiet as if it was embarrassing.

"I wanted to hear your voice..." I felt my face get warmer, but I refused to admit it.

'He just meant like friends, right?' I thought to myself, but I didn't really want to believe in that.

"It's nice to hear you too. Anyways, back to the subject at hand." I started, changing the subject to a less awkward one.

"When do you think your phone is landing?" I heard knocking again, and Toby saying.

"Wow, they really need to pee. Anyways, in about an hour, why?"

"Because I'm going to pick you up. Ha, I get a car immediately when I go on vacation, but not when I go to live there!" Toby laughed loudly, and then told me that he had to go, as the knocking got louder.

"Okay, see you soon Buscus!" I said, and he chuckled.

"You too, Blondi." He then hung up, and I put my phone down, still gleaming. I had finished my sandwich, and went out to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Tom had a sad look on his face when he saw me.

"I forgot to tell you, Edds funeral is tomorrow." He said, and I choked back tears again, and then nodded my head.

"Okay." Is all I said, and then walked to the kitchen, putting my plate in the sink. I filled it with water, and started to wash it. Nicole came out to the kitchen, and clung to my shoulder, rocking me back and forth. We were in silent understanding as we swayed to the invisible music.

"I know how you feel." She said suddenly, but I already knew.

"I know. Thanks." I said, and smiled. I put the dish in the rack, and got out a dry cloth. She took it from my hands, and dried the dish for me, remarking.

"Go call your boyfriend." I slapped her on the shoulder, my face turning a deep red, saying.

"He's not my boy friend!" Nicole raised one eyebrow, and said.

"Oh yeah? 'It's nice to hear you too Toby! Ahhh!'" She responded, using almost my exact words. I scowled, and tried to come up with an excuse.

"At least I don't act completely oblivious to what's going on around me, and who likes me!" I said, infuriated. She gaped jokingly. I stormed off to the room, and if I had been in a cartoon, fire would have been coming out of my ears. I closed the door behind me, and turned on the light. I flopped down on the bed, and took out my phone, going on Facebook. I had a few friend requests, most of which I had no idea who they were. And when I looked at the notifications, it was all just people saying.

"OMG! You got to meet Tobuscus! You're so lucky!" I sighed outwardly, feeling like I was used.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Please, please, please! Comment! I need to know if people like.**_

_**For Wattpad, no more chapters unless I get 2 votes on this one!**_

_**For readers, no more chapters unless I get 2 reviews! **_

_**K, back to the story**_

***Autumn's POV, half an hour later.***

I got up from the couch, and brushed off my legs.

"Well, I have to go pick up Toby now. Tom, can you come with me so that you can show me where it is?" I asked him, and he nodded, and put his controller down. Nicole kept playing as he shrugged on his jacket and tied up his shoes.

"See you after Nicole." I said, and she turned to me, still upset from our earlier fight.

"Yeah, whatever. Make sure you can pry yourself away from Toby to hang out with me. Oh, never mind, I don't want to be a bother." I looked at her, hurt in my eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly, and she shook her head.

"Whatever, just go." I huffed, and Tom looked between the two of us, but then down to the ground. Tom walked out the door, and I followed, still upset. We walked in silence to the car, and I got in the front seat.

"Okay, what's up?" He said, and I sighed.

"Nicole. She's in a bad mood, and she is assuming that Toby likes me. Loves me, is actually a better word." I said, buckling up. Tom did the same as he replied.

"Well, maybe he does, but you're too much of a hard-head to see it." I thought about it, and then shook my head, though, I was still considering it.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, Toby could have any other girl who watches his videos, which is, by the way, millions, but even so, why would he pick me?" Tom smirked and relied in the same tone.

"You're prettier then you give yourself credit for." I laughed at this, and started to drive. But it still bothered me. I could see that Tom liked Nicole, because he hadn't let any girl touch his X-Box 360 since his last girlfriend broke it. I had ridiculed Nicole on not seeing that. But was I in the same situation? I would have to talk it over with Nicole, if she would talk to me. Tom pointed out directions, but eventually, I had to pull over because he had to drive. I had too much on my mind, and it was strange driving on the wrong side of the road. Tom started to drive, and we arrived soon after. I got out my phone and told Toby we were here. He texted me back, saying he was waiting by the pet store. I told Tom this, and looked around for it, finding it soon. I looked near the doorway, but couldn't find Toby. Tom was looking around too, but got distracted as soon as we walked in.

"That's it!" He said, snapping his fingers. I gave him a weird look.

"What's it? Huh?" I said, quite confused. Tom responded as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Duh, a mine turtle!" He pointed at the animal behind him, and rolled his eyes. I chuckled, and looked around again. I spotted Toby looking at some dog treats.

"Oh, there he is. Come on Tom." I said, and grabbed Tom's arm gently, pulling him away from the turtle. Tom looked at Toby and nodded slightly. I shot him a look, and he smiled brightly, giving me thumbs up. I scowled, and looked up at Toby.

"Hey." I said, and he jumped slightly, but saw it was only me.

"Jumpy huh?" I said, and then chuckled. He nodded, and smiled, saying.

"Yeah, I guess I am. It was a long plane ride." I nodded, and then noticed Tom looking in between the two of us. I quickly introduce him to Toby, trying to rid the air of the awkwardness.

"So, anyways, Toby, this is Tom, Tom, this is Toby." I said, pointing between the two of them.

"I gathered. Anyways, nice to meet you Toby." Tom said, holding out his hand. Toby shook it, nodding.

"You too. Do you know any good hotels in town?" Tom nodded, and started to name some. I tried to remember some, so I could go to one of them and book a room without Tom knowing, so that I wouldn't take up his spare room. We started on our way out the airport, and Toby started to text someone. I got into the front seat of the car but passenger side; I still had a lot to think about.

We arrived at the flat soon, and I got out of the car.

"We'll go get you a room at a hotel later." I started as Toby as he climbed out of the back seat.

"I want you to meet some people, but first, I need to call them." I finished, and Toby nodded. I pulled out my phone, and dialed Bing.

"Herro?" He said, answering on the first ring.

"Hey, it's Autumn. Do you think you could come over? And bring some friends."

**A/N and that's it for tonight! I was gonna write more, but it's time for me to go to bed, and I wanted to post this. :D So, goodnight, and I hoped you liked! COMMENT, VOTE, REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys. So, Wattpad won, and got two votes before Fanfiction could get 2 reviews. Tut tut Fanfiction, you need to work on that. Just kidding, but anyways, here's a new chapter! Love you guys so much! :D**

Tom's POV

I stared at the two of them, feeling like I was intruding even though they weren't doing anything. Autumn had called Bing, and we headed upstairs. I felt a cold chill run down my back, feeling like someone else was with us. Wow, don't I sound crazy.

"I'm thinking of moving again. I just... I don't know, it feels weird that I bought this for Edd, and he isn't here." I said, walking up the stairs. Autumn replied with a general response, but once we got to the top of the stairs, she continued.

"Yeah, I would too, with those kinds of memories..." She trailed off, her voice cracking with pain. I looked back to see how they had reacted. Toby looked torn between comforting her or keeping out of her personal space. She had gotten somebody that respected her personal privacy, which was good for someone like her. I unlocked my door, looking at the lock again, and opened it to be greeted by Nicole.

"Hey guys." She said, getting up from the table, and walking over. I nodded, and threw my keys in a little bowl. I took off my jacket, and hung it up, sliding off my shoes at the same time. Autumn and Toby did the same, and I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

"Anyone else want anything?" I asked, and Autumn asked for some water, as did Toby. I got out two bottles, and threw them each one.

"Thanks" Toby said, and opened it up. He seemed restless, but tired at the same time. Autumn sat down beside Nicole, and leaned on her while whispering something. Nicole nodded, and they got up.

"Uh, me and Nicole are going to go for a quick walk okay?" She said, and I nodded. Toby did the same, but after a few seconds.

"Kay, see you in a bit." Nicole said, and walked out the front door. Autumn did the same, and closed the door. I walked out from the kitchen, and sat on the couch.

"Hey, want to play some cod?" I said, holding up a remote. **(A/N cod is short form for Call of Duty) **Toby nodded, and took the remote from my hand, sitting down on an armchair nearby. I started up an online game, and started to play.

**Autumn's POV**

I sat on the stairs outside the apartment building, and Nicole sat down beside me.

"So what's up? Why'd you drag me out in the rain to talk?" She said, laughing quietly. I smirked, and pushed her slightly.

"Well, I thought about what you said earlier, and what I said." I started, looking at my hands, clenching, and unclenching them. Nicole shuffled a little, feeling awkward.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." I finally finished. Nicole nudged me, and said.

"You don't even have to say sorry. You should know that." I smiled, and looked up at her. I searched her face for any sign of sadness, or if she was holding something back. She wasn't.

"Do you _really_ think he likes me?" I said, trying to be casual. She nodded fiercely.

"Oh course! I mean, have you seen the way he looks at you?" I felt my face heating up, and looked away.

"Well..." I trailed off, and I heard Nicole laugh.

"I have a feeling you're not ready for that yet though. So I'll lie. No, I think he hates your guts." I looked back at her and scowled. She threw her hands up in the air, and laughed. I slung my arm over her shoulder, and we started to walk. I saw a stop sign ahead, and grinned evilly.

"Race you!" I exclaimed, and started to run.

"Hey! No fair!" Nicole shouted, and I heard her feet slapping against the pavement in pace to mine. I was laughing as she caught up, and pulled ahead. She was always the fastest out of the two of us. She smacked her hand against the pole, and smiled brightly.

"Beat ya." I scowled, and then laughed.

"Fine. Anyways, we should be getting back. Bing and the others will be there soon too." Nicole nodded, and started back.

We arrived at the flat minutes later. Tom and Toby were playing cod when we got in. Toby had a look on his face that made me burst out laughing, my blond hair flopping into my face as I tilted my head.

"Having fun?" I asked as the doorbell rang. Tom got up and looked through the peephole. He grinned, and swung the door open.

"Bing!" He exclaimed, and Bing walked in, smiling.

**Bing's POV**

I hung up my phone after a quick talk with Autumn. I smiled to myself. I hadn't seen Autumn in a few years. I packed up my camera, and other things that I would need.

"Jamie, Chloe! Do you want to go over to Tom's to see Autumn?" I asked, finding them in the kitchen, Chloe eating toast, and Jamie stifling a laugh. They both looked up at me, and nodded. I smiled, and pulled out my phone, dialing Matt's number.

"Hello?" He said, picking up on the fifth ring.

"Hey man. Autumn wants us to come over to Toms." I heard him picking up his keys, and an a door closing.

"K, see you soon." I said, and then hung up, putting my phone away. I walked out the front door, and my two housemates followed, climbing into the back.

**A/N Okay, since the voting thing worked to well last time, I need to get:**

**Fanfiction- 3 reviews**

**Wattpad- 3 votes**

**Okay, bye! Hope you like!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N HERRO PEOPLES! Yes, I am back from camp! :D That means I can write. SO without farther ado, here is the story you all waited so patiently for! **

_**Bing's POV**_

I rung the doorbell on Tom's flat, and he opened it.

"Hey man." I said, and gave him a bro hug. **(A/N Lol, Idk what it's called! XD) **I let go, and walked in as Tom greeted my flatmates. Autumn walked out of the kitchen, then saw me.

"BING!" She squealed loudly, and ran over, giving me a flying hug, her blond hair flying into my face. I shook my head to get it off, and then laughed.

"Well, hello to you too!" I said, and she laughed into my shoulder. I put her down, and looked around. There were two strangers sitting on the couch, trying not to look awkward.

"Oh, here lemme introduce you to my friends. This is Toby, he's my new housemate." Autumn started, pulling me over. She pointed to the guy, and he smiled at me.

"Hey." I nodded, and Autumn pointed to Nicole.

"And this is Nicole. You remember Nicole, right?" I looked at her and gawked. She had grown so much since I last saw her. Her chestnut hair had grown longer, and she had become a bit taller, and she was paler then before. Speaking of which, so had Autumn. Her hair had grown slightly into her eyes, and it reached down to the small in her back. Her ice blue eyes flickered to Toby, then back to me.

"Hi Bing." Nicole said, smiling. Bent down to give her a hug, but she stood up before I could, and wrapped me in a hug. I smiled into her shoulder, and said to her.

"Missed ya." She chuckled, and nodded.

"I missed you too. But let's not make things too awkward." She said, and I laughed loudly.

"Still got a sense of humor. Good." I smiled, and turned to Tom and my friends who were walking in.

"Hey guys. Okay, so people, this is Jamie." I started, pointed to him. He waved, and I continued.

"And this is Chloe." Chloe held out her hand, and Autumn shook it happily.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" I asked, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing much really. Just sitting around." She said, and to prove that, she sat on the couch next to Toby. He looked at her, and smiled.

'Ahhh, okay. Now I get it.' I thought, and then said.

"Oh okay. You know what we should do. We should have a barbeque." I said, and turned to Tom.

"Yeah, sure, we've got nothing better to do until the funeral." I smiled sadly, and nodded.

"So... Uh, let's go upstairs. Matt should be here soon. Who else should we call?" I said, and we all thought for a bit.

So, we ended up calling over a lot more people, and word got around, so people were drifting in and out all evening. Tomorrow was the funeral, so we all went home slightly early so we could sleep well. I got to the flat, and Jamie and Chloe followed, going to their own rooms. I had filmed FB a bit while at Toms, and at the barbeque, so I decided to finish that off, and edit a little until I got tired.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to post something, because you guys are amazing, and have given me so many kind reviews! 3 So, only 2 votes/reviews for next chapter! :D The funeral is going to be in the next chapter, which I hope will be longer! :D K bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N GOD DANG ITTTT! D: I HAVE TRIED WRITING THIS CHAPTER FIVE TIMES. AND THEN MY COMPUTER RESTARTS. AGAIN! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Well, maybe I will do it now. :I**

**Oh and also, the reason this has taken so long, is because my dog died this week :c RIP Austin, you will be missed, as you were loved. **

**Autumn's POV**

I was talking to Khyan, another one of Tom's friends for a bit, when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I whirled around to find it was only Toby, who was standing there silently.

"Um, hi?" I said, looking at him.

"Hey, do you think you could drive me to a hotel?" He asked, and I nodded, turning back to Khyan.

"I'm really sorry, I just have to drive my friend to a hotel for the night, and I will be right back, I promise!" I said, and Khyan shook his head.

"It's fine, just go have fun." He said, turning away, and walking back towards where a fire was getting started. (in the barbeque of course) I turned back to Toby and nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" I said happily, and walked out the door to the stairs, as Toby followed. I walked out to the car, and Toby climbed into the front seat.

"Oh, you want to drive?" I asked with a smirk wide on my face. Toby realised he was in the drivers seat, and shifted over to the passenger. I got in, and started up the car.

"So, which hotel?" I asked, turning to him. He shrugged, and told me the cheapest one. I sighed, and went onto my phone, and searched for a hotel and eventually found one. Next time I go on a trip, remind me to book a hotel earlier. We started on our way, and I saw the car was almost out of gas, because of how long the car had been on, while I was searching for a hotel. I pulled into a gas station, and then realised it was raining.

"Great." I mumbled under my breath as I started to get out of the car to fill up the gas, but Toby grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked, turning to him.

"Let me get it, I'm the one that wasted the gas." He said, then let go, and opened the door, and jogged over to the gas thing. I smiled to myself, but felt kinda guilty for actually letting him do it, as it was raining and I didn't want to be responsible for giving an internet celebrity a cold. He was already soaked. While he was filling up the gas, I decided to check my twitter, which had been blowing up since Toby mentioned he was going to England with me and Nicole. I had over a three hundred followers, which was a lot considering I only had 17 a few weeks ago. I decided since those people had taken the time to follow me, I would give something back. I took a picture of Toby standing out in the rain without him noticing, and wrote as a description

" Tobuscus Awh, look at the poor Wetbuscus! XD Thank for all the followers!" I sent that off, then went onto facebook. I noticed that I had alot of friend requests from people I didn't even know. I decided to just delete my account, and make a page, but still make an account under a different name. But, I would do that went I got home. Toby climbed into the car, and he was soaked. I looked at him, then we both started to laugh, just at nothing.

"Wow, you're soaked, and you might want to check twitter." I said once I fininshed laughing. Toby looked slightly paniced, but pulled out his phone and opened twitter, as I started to drive. My phone started to vibrate, so I asked Toby to check it, but he refused, so I knew that he was the one that probably tweeted me.

"Really Toby? You tweet me, and I'm sitting right beside you?" I asked, turning to him slightly, but still keeping my eyes on the road. He laughed, and I pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Yep." He said, and I pulled my phone out.

" Fallenstar126 Be scared Autumn, be very scared!" I laughed, and noticed that the picture I had taken had over 100 retweets. I smiled, then got out of the car, and went to the trunk, where Toby's bag was. Since he filled up the gas tank, this was the least I could do. I closed the trunk, and went into the hotel, soaked. But Toby was too, and I don't think that he would get me back in the same way. The bags were actually quiet heavy, and I put them on the ground as Toby was checking out a room. I heard a camera click, but it didn't really bother me that much. He checked out a room, and we went in to the elevator, and my phone vibrated. I put the bags down, and then pulled it out, to find a picture of me, holding Toby's bags, and a caption that said

" Fallenstar126 It's Linda IRL! YAAAYY!" from Toby. I shot him a glare, then responded.

" Tobuscus Oh, It's on Buscus. Watch your back." The elevator doors opened on his floor, and we got off, and he unlocked his door. In the hotel, it was kinda cold, and I was also soaked. He unlocked the door, and I put the bags down, and sat on the bed to relax for a second.

"Cold?" Toby asked, as I was shivering like no tomorrow. I nodded, and Toby started to dig through a bag, and pulled out a neon green hoodie.

"Here, I just got these in the mail. You can have the first one." He said, handing me the sweater. He sat went over to the thermastate and turned it up as I put on the sweater. He was right when he told me they were soft! He sat down on the floor, and we were silent for a bit as the room got warmer.

"GOD DANG IT!" Toby suddenly yelled, standing up. I jumped in surprise, and he chuckled, until I yelled back.

"WHAT?"

"I didn't vlog today." He said in a normal voice, then we both started to laugh.

"Okay, so vlog." I said, and he pulled out his phone, and started to vlog, facing the phone at me.

"Wha- Audience? What are you doing looking at Blondi-Buscus in a neon green tobuscus hoodie, in England? THAT'S PERCARIOUS!" He exclaimed, and I laughed quietly.

"If you're wondering what I'm doing in England, she had to go to a funeral, so I came along, because I can. Anyway, yeah. I just got new hoodies, and they're gonna be stocked in the store soon, I don't know when, it's kinda an apirl fools thing..." He was saying as he walked into the bathroom out of earshot. I sighed, and started to comb out my tangle wet hair with my fingers, and winced when I hit a knot, and my hair got pulled.

"Ow..." I said quietly to myself. I felt like I was three, and my dad was brushing my hair out. I finished brushing it out, and decided to walk around the hotel room for abit. I was getting tired again, so I decided in a bit that I would go back to Tom's. Toby walked out of the bathroom, and faced the camera to me, expecting me to say something.

"Erm, hi?" I said, thinking fast.

'Great job, now you look like an idiot.' I thought, then turned to Toby.

"I'm going to go back to Tom's now, see you tomorrow after the funeral." I said, and let myself out. I went downstairs and started the car up.

I woke up the next morning, with Nicole shaking me awake. I stood up, and got out of bed, and noticed Nicole was dressed in her black Eddsworld t-shirt, which was actually a pretty good idea, since I didn't have a dress or anything fancy. I decided to do the same, along with my black skinny jeans. I got out the shirt Edd had given me a couple years ago, one of the first Eddsworld t-shirts, and I put that on in his memory, then brushed out my hair, and let it fall down my back. I was ready for the funeral.

**Toby's POV (Because I don't want to write the funeral, because I will probably cry, idk, I'm so weak, you get Toby's POV during that time)**

While Autumn was going to the funeral, I decided to go and try and find a Starbucks. Since I didn't have a car, I had to walk. I searched on my phone, and found one quickly. I put my phone away, and then started out. I decided to tweet where I was going, and maybe I would meet some fans. When I arrived there I saw a small gathering of people, who I assumed were fans, because of the look on their faces when they saw me. I smiled at them as they walked over.

"Hello!" I said to them and they all responded with small hi, and hellos.

"I'm going to go get a coffee, be right back." I said, and jogged into the store, and ordered a coffee.

"Are you part of that mob outside?" The cashier asked, and I smirked.

"Nope, I'm the cause of it." I said, grabbing my coffee and running back out, the cashier staring at me. As I exited the store, I noticed that alot of the people were vlogging, so I decided to vlog too, since that's what I do.

"Wha-? Audience? What are you doing looking at yourself? That's modest." I said, and a few Audience members noticed that I was vlogging. I walked over to one of the guys, who were vlogging, and they started to talk to me.

"Can I just say something to the Audience?" He asked, and I nodded.

"AUDIENCECEPTION!" He said, then jogged off, as I laughed, then did my into.

"INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!"

**A/N And that's it. lawl, Toby's intro was my outro. Anyways, yeah. Been feeling depressed lately. :I bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

The song I picked for this chapter, please listen to it. I think it goes well with this song. Also, check out my new story, Emithia Smith! It's a Doctor Who fanfiction, and I really enjoy writing it! :D  
>watch?v=Ih61MJ72v1Y&amp;feature=BFa&amp;list=AL94UKMTqg-9BsPdU-qoePk-HZdTRx9Bq6 (That's the song for and readers)<p>

Autumn's POV

I sighed as we stood outside the church, none of us willing to go inside. Tom was standing beside me, Nicole on my other side. We were all unwilling to go into the church even though it was about to rain. I clung to Nicole for strength, and she smiled weakly at me as we were called into the church because it was about to start. We walked in, and I sat near the front pews. Dad wasn't able to make it, due to him being in Canada, and unable to take the time off because his boss was a jerk. Suddenly, the Doctor Who theme song started up, and Edd was carried in. Tears sprung to my eyes because it was so Eddlike to not do things the right way, and to try and make everyone feel better. The coffen was placed at the front of the room, and the preist started his thing, though I wasn't really sure what he was doing, until he called me, Tom, Matt, and his friends up for the parting speechs. I had to go first, because I was Edds family member.  
>"Sorry our Dad couldn't be here to say this, but he sends his goodbyes." I said, then started a small speech that I had written, tears in my eyes.<br>"God saw that you were getting tired, and a cure was not meant to be. So he put his arms around you, and whispered 'come with me.'. With tearful eyes, we watched you, as we saw you pass away. Although we love you deeply, we could not make you stay. God broke our hearts to prove to us... He only takes the best. Thanks Edd, for always being there for me, for Tom, for Matt, for everyone in this room, and for people all over the world. It truely was your world. Only the good die young, and no one was better then you." I said, then stepped down from the casket, letting Tom go. I couldn't really focus on what he was saying, as the tears flowed freely down my cheeks. After Tom finished, he came and stood beside me as Matt started his speech.  
>"That was perfect." He whispered to me, and I weakly smiled at him.<br>"Thanks..." I said quietly, as Tom gave me a small hug as we waited for Matt to join us after he finished his speech.  
>"Good job.." I managed to say through my tears as the stage was open for anyone to say anything. Nicole came up, and started her speech, and I smiled slightly.<br>"I speak on the behalf of all Eddsworld fans. Edd, even though we didn't know you personally, you helped thousands of us each day, and still do. As Autumn said, God only takes the best, and he couldn't have chosen a better men. From this day forward, March 23 will be known as Edds day, and it will be celebrated worldwide, with a growing Audience each year. You will be remembered well." She said, then walked out to us, and gave us all a big group hug.  
>"Thank you." I said quietly to her, and we held each other crying. We probably looked like a blubbering mess, but we could care less. More friends came up and spoke, but I wasn't concintrating anymore. We were eventually told to go sit down, as Edd was carried out to another theme song. We followed, and as he was lowerd into the ground I clung to Tom and Nicole.<br>"Goodbye." I whispered.

Toby was waiting in the living room when we got back to Tom's flat.  
>"Hey." He said quietly, wrapping me in a hug.<br>"Hi." I said back, and gave him a bear hug, which Nicole, Tom, and Matt all decided to join in on. I chuckled quietly to myself, as I felt even more people hugging. We had invited all of Edds friends over to Toms after the funeral, so people were basically filing in the door, and joining the hug. I honestly couldn't break free if I wanted to. Eventually, everyone let go, and I felt hugely awkward, so I went to the room, and sat on the bed that I had been sleeping in. I honestly didn't like crowds, and neither did Nicole. She followed, and we sat there, on our laptops, listening to music, and I was responding to tweets, and facebook messages. It took a while, but eventually, I had done over 100, and decided that would be enough for one night. I glaced at my camera laying on my bedside table, and picked it up, turning it in my hands. The last time I had vlogged had been went I was in Canada. Now I had been through two countries, and it had been less then two weeks.  
>"Wanna vlog?" I asked Nicole and she nodded, and closed the laptop.<br>"Hey, why don't we do a twitter question thing?" I said, seeing that I had so many followers. She nodded, and I typed on twitter.  
>"Me and Nicole are going to be doing a question thing! :D Ask us what you want to know! It's gonna be in our new video, link after." I sent that off, and got a couple responces instantly.<br>"Wow, okay, so let's do this!" I said to Nicole, trying to brighten our spirts.  
>"Wait! Wanna go get Toby?" She asked, smiling deviously. I nodded, grinning, and hopped off the bed, and ran out of the room, to look for him. I got inturrupted a couple times, but politely excused myself, and eventually found him looking lost, but standing near Tom, trying to look interested. I tugged on his arm slightly, and pointed to my camera, then to him, hoping that meant.<br>"Vlog, you wanna be in it?" Apperently, it did, because he nodded, excused himself, and followed me back to the bedroom. Nicole looked up when we walked in, and smiled at him.  
>"So this is where you two have holed up." He said, and sat down on the bed across from us. I felt slightly guilty that I hadn't told him where we were going so that he could have gotten away from people, I just kinda figured that he would be used to crowd, but I guess that he was used to people he knew.<br>"Yeah, sorry about that." I said sheepishly, and he grinned.  
>"Alright, so what are we doing?" He asked, and I explained that I wanted to do a vlog, with a twitter question thing.<br>"Ah, okay." He said, and I started up the camera, and handed it to Toby, who decided to do his intro.  
>"Audience, wha? What are you doing on Autumn's youtube channel? You noodle. Wait this is her vlog? What? You're silly." He said, and I took the camera from him.<br>"Yes, it's mine, bwahah!" I said, then flipped the camera towards me.  
>"Yep but-" Nicole started, and then I cut her off.<br>"Today we are doing twitter questions!" I said, then handed Nicole the camera, and picked up my laptop.  
>"Okay, so. First question. What's it like living with Toby?" I said, then looked at Toby, who stared back.<br>"Horrible, moving on!" I joked, then we all laughed.  
>"It would be different then what I'm used to, except that I've lived with this nut half my life, so it's pretty regular." I said, then looked at the next question.<br>"Um, okay this is a good one. Why did you decide to move to LA? Well, I decided to move to LA because I'm closer to my editor, and also I wanted to be closer to Vidcon, which I'm going to this year! And I'm dragging Nicole with me, because I got an extra ticket." I said, then looked at Toby.  
>"You're going too, right?" I said, motioning to Nicole to face the camera at him.<br>"Of course."  
>"Okay, so we are all going apperently, so meet us there?" I said, making it sound like a question, which made me laugh because that was a bad habit of mine.<br>"Okay, Nicole, you can pick the next question." I said, taking the camera from her, and passing her the laptop, and she scrolled through the questions until she found one.  
>"What's your jobs?" She said, then replied.<br>"Well, we all know what Toby does, I am an geoligest, I know, fancy. And Autumn is a writer." She said, then passed Toby the laptop.  
>"Okay, my turn." He said, scrolling through the questions.<br>"Here's one to me! Yay!" He said, then said in his Griffin voice.  
>"What is it like having two girls living with you Toby?" He took the camera from me, and faced it to the computer screen, then said.<br>"hothothothothot picture gurl! Anyways." He faced the camera to himself, and continued.  
>"Nothing had changed." He finished, then gave the camera back.<br>"And that's all we have time for today, leave a comment below, we will be reading them eventually, and you know what. Leave a truth, or a dare, and we might answer them! Do it!" I said to the camera, then shut it off, taking out the card and putting it in my computer.  
>"Well that was fun." I said, and started to edit the video while Toby and Nicole talked. I could get used to this, one of us making a video or whatever, then chilling. Eventually, Tom came in to find us all in here, and laughed at our social awkwardness. I scowled at him when he dragged us out to be talkitive, which we were doing just fine by ourselves, thank you very much.<p>

Slowely, the week passed by, and we had to go home, which I was actually kinda happy about, because after the funeral, they started to go through Edd stuff, and though how many times he drew Matt dying was funny, it was still sad. I packed my bag, and drove to Tobys hotel with Nicole to pick him up. We had managed to get first class seats, and they were all together, which made it better, since we could all talk during flight, instead of wearing down the keys to our phones. I had put on my black sweatpants with a loose tank top, as I find airplanes quite warm. We pulled into the parking lot to find Toby standing outside waiting. Tom and Matt had already said goodbye, so they didn't come along. I don't think that anyone was in a good mood this week, with the events that brought us together. Toby put his suitcases in the trunk, and got into the back. I began to drive to the airport, the car silent. Nicole and Toby took the luggage over to the luggage center, while I went over to return the car. When I got back, we had to wait before boarding the plane, so I decided to read some comments.  
>"You all seemed kinda sad in this video! What's wrong?" I read the top comment outloud to Toby and Nicole.<br>"Do you think I should tell them?" I asked, and both of them shrugged, looking at their feet.  
>"Well, if you're not going to tell me, I will just tell them." I said, then started to type.<br>"My brother recently passed away, and we had just gotten back from the funeral, and I felt like making a video. Thanks for being concerened." I wrote back, then we were called onto the plane.

I wasn't able to sleep, even though jetlag was terrible, and I hadn't slept in a few days. I basically watched videos on my phone, until Nicole woke up, and saw that I was still awake. After that, we talked about how our lives were going, because we hadn't been able to do that in a while. Turn out that Nicole had discovered a certain kind of rock that was really expensive and rare, but she wasn't sure who to sell it to. I smiled when she told me that she had thought of giving it to a homeless guy because she felt bad, but I quickly steered her away from that, because we weren't sure what he would spend the money he made off of it on. We ended up talking about my writing career, which she knew all about, because she read all my books, so there wasn't much to talk about there. Eventually, Nicole got tired again, and fell back asleep. I turned, and stared out the window at the night sky, then check the time. It was 4:00 in the morning. I sighed, knowing that Tom would be awake now.  
>"Hello." I said in my text to him to see if he was awake. He was, and texted back quickly.<br>"Hey, still on the plane?"  
>"Yeah, it;s like 4:00 in the morning, and I can't sleep" I sent back, then out on 'There's a good reason these tables are numbered honey, you just haven't thought of it yet' By Panic! at the disco. I had been looking for that song for 3 years since one of my friends showed it to me before he moved away, and I wasn't able to remember the name, but I finally found it, and I was really happy. I hummed along, and eventually, Toby woke up too. I was sitting farther away from him, so I wasn't able to talk without waking up Nicole.<br>"Awh, well, you should try an get some sleep." The next text from Tom said, but then I received a text from Toby.  
>"Hey, morning! :3 Sleep well gurl?" I laughed silently, then responded.<br>"Nah, I didn't sleep. I am nocturnal! :D" Then responded to Tom.  
>"No, we're landing soon, and Toby just woke up, so there really is no point." I sent back, then received another text from Toby. I sighed, then opened it up.<br>"Awh, what's wrong? Does someone need a boone?" I laughed loudly by accident when reading this, and a few people shot me weird looks, and I just looked at Toby, who smirked at my awkwardness. I shook my head, then responded on my phone.  
>"No, I think a rock named Jennifer will be just fine." I didn't know if he would get the reference, but I sent it anyways. I got another text from Tom, saying he had to go, so I said bye, and switch the song I was listening to to Hello by Evanescence. I smiled to myself that it was such a good song for this situation, then I got another freaking text message.<br>":I Pewdiepie referece? Really?" I chuckled quietly, then I saw that Nicole was awake.  
>"Finally!" I said outloud as she laughed. I could care less that people were staring now, as I tried to convince her to switch spots with me, which she did without much fuss.<br>"Thanks." I said, and she shrugged, and fell back asleep. I shook my head, and turned off my music.  
>"Herro." I said to Toby, and he waved with a giant smile on his face. I laughed, and we began to talk.<br>"Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked, and I shrugged, fiddling with my bracelets.  
>"I just didn't, it wasn't a choice, you just kinda... don't." I said, and shrugged.<br>"Are you not tired at all?" He asked, and I shook my head.  
>"How did you sleep?" I asked, and Toby nodded happily.<br>"Like a baby log." I chuckled, shaking my head at his sillyness.  
>"Can't wait until I can get home, and stuff." I said, thinking of my own bed happily, then remember that I haven't actually slept in that bed yet, which caused me to laugh. Toby looked at me, so I quickly explained.<br>"I haven't actually been at the house for longer then 24 hours, so I feel like I still live somewhere back in Canada." I said, chuckling. Toby smirked, and shook his head.  
>"I'm just glad to be getting back to Griffin." He said, smiling happily. I smiled at him, and we continued to talk until the flight attendint told everyone to buckle up, because we were landing soon.<p>

I walked into the house, and sighed with relief of finally being... home? I didn't really know what I could call it thus far, because I hadn't been here very long, but it still felt really homey. Griffin jumped up, barking and begging for me to pet him, which I did happily. Olga, who we all know, had been taking care of Griffin for him, smiled, and Toby tried to give her some money, but she refused, saying.  
>"That's what friends do for each other, let's just say you owe me a favor." She said, then left. I smirked at Toby, who shrugged, and bent down to pet Griffin too. I smiled at him. Olga had bought him a blue and black hoodie, which he was wearing.<br>"That is so cute!" I said, petting him. Toby smiled and picked Griffin up.  
>"Is Griffin a cutie? Is he? Is he? Yush he is!" Toby said, and I giggled. I rememeber myself, back home, where I always thought that Toby would have made an awesome dad. Any kid of his is sure to be awesome.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Thank you everyone for corrections on the last chapter! Hopefully, I will spell Grif- I mean Ghyphon right this time! :D Also, some one told me that Toby's house seemed a bit big (I have no internet at this time, and I forget who asked, sorry! But this chapter is dedicated to you!) I know it does, but it's just fanfiction, and I know that is not what Toby's house looks like, I was being creative! ^^ So I hope you can live with this unrealistic story! :D (Because this will never happen, as I am only 13 :c I wish I was kinda older. BUT(Tee hee)! I will live with childhood for now! Toby's POV We had been home for the past week, and I had been working for a lot of that, since I had been away for a week with no preparation, but thankfully I had at least a week of gaming videos worked up. No one had really noticed my absence, except the people who watched my vlog channel, which was basically everyone, so really, in a way, everyone knew, either from part of the Audience talking about it, or they were the Audience talking about it. I'm confusing myself. "Hey, want to go out for lunch?" I asked Autumn when I saw her walking by. I honestly didn't know where that came from, but I'll go with it. "Uh, sure. Let me just get changed. Wait, want me to tell Nicole?" She asked, and I shook my head, noticing that I was really hungry,(A/N Lol just watched the episode of where the Masters all like: I AM SO HUNGRYYJHGJSFSDJ" Sorry, back to the story.) and that Autumn was still in baggy pyjama pants and a black tank top. "Nah, I'll tell her, you go get dressed and whatever girls do when getting ready for lunch besides making sandwiches. Well, Steven does that for me, but still." She laughed, then walked back to her room as I got up from my seat at the kitchen table, and went upstairs. "Herro?" Nicole's voice called from inside her room once I knocked. "Hey, me and Autumn are going for lunch, I can give you money for Pizza (A/N IT DESERVES A CAPITAL ((I know it doesn't))) if you want?" I said, and heard her unlocking the door. "No, I don't need money, but you better be nice to her. Or else my fist gets acquainted with your gut, and I drag her sobbing butt back to Canada." I backed away slightly as she threatened this, and raised my hands in innocence. "It's okay, we're just going for lunch. I'm not gonna try anything." I said, and Nicole seemed slightly panicked. "Oh, no no no no." She said, then started pacing slightly. "This wasn't how that was supposed to happen." She murmured to herself, then turned to face me. "Toby, answer me truthfully. Do you like like Autumn?" I smirked slightly, holding back blurting out the answer. "Well, we'll just see. I've barely been able to hang out with her." I said, then wandered away, thinking to myself. 'Do I?' I thought, as I went down the stairs, and to my room to change my shirt to a clean one. I smiled to myself when I picked up my 'Great pumpkin massacre' Minecraft shirt, and put it on, and ran my fingers through my hair, then walking out of my room, grabbing my car keys from my desk, and jogging to the front door, then heeling down the long hallway, wheewing all the way. Autumn stepped out of her room as I went passed, and shot me a look of envy as she had told me that she didn't have heelys, because there wasn't really anywhere near where she lived to heely, but she wanted some really bad. "Let's go then." I said, looking her up and down. She had straightened her hair, and was wearing a red shirt with black ripped skinny jeans. I smiled at her, and stopped heelying so she could catch up, laughing. "We need to get you some heelys. That's where we're going first." I said, and got into the car, and she got into the passenger seat. "Well, I want Darkness Redness Whiteness heelys." She said, and I smiled brightly, and slightly in wonder that even after living with me for a month, she still watched my videos. Sometimes, she would help me edit it, and still watch it by herself later. She thought that I didn't noticed, but I heard my voice echoing out of her room sometimes, when I wasn't in there. I smiled at her when she got in, and started the car up, driving to where I usually got my heely's. She seemed excited, as she sat there. I glanced at her every now and said. "So. What do you usually write about?" I was trying to get to know her, seeing that we didn't know barely anything about each other. Well, I didn't. She was a fan, so she probably knew everything. But what do I know? "Well, I write about my life basically, changing a few names, and stuff. Or when ever I get inspiration." She blushed sightly, and that caused me to blurt out. "Does that mean I'm in your stories?" She nodded a bit, looking down at her feet. I smiled widely. "Cool!" I said, and she smiled brightly. "You really think so?" She asked, looking back up at me. I nodded, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I think that's amazing. Sure, I have fanfictions and all that, but to have an actual published book about you? That's... Awesome!" I said, and pulled into the parking lot to the store. "Any way, we're here. Come on." I said, getting out. She got out, and ran to the store. I followed behind, laughing lightly at her excitement. 


	17. Chapter 17

D: Just realized that the last chapter was super short! D: I'll see if I can get this posted today!

Autumn ran into the store, but stopped in the doorway, staring around her in wonderment. She had never seen so many shoes in one place before. Toby chuckled slightly when he saw her expression.  
>"This is where I get my heelys." He said, then pointed towards a section of the store that Autumn pelted to quickly, Toby jogging after her. She stopped in front of a small black and blue converse pair with red wheels, picking it up, and turning it in her hands, smiling.<br>"Want those?" Toby asked, coming up behind her.  
>"Yeah, they're my favourite colours." Autumn said, looking up at him when he rested his chin on her head. She blushed slightly, and pulled away from him, causing him to stumble a bit. Autumn laughed, and placed her hand on his arm to steady him. Then, they walked over to the counter to check out. Autumn began to pull out money, but Toby stopped her.<br>"Allow me" He said, then chucked. Autumn smiled brightly at him, as the cashier began to scan the shoes.  
>"Thanks." She said, reaching out and touching his arm again, which he seemed to relax when she did.<br>"You okay?" She asked, and Toby shrugged.  
>"A lot on my mind, don't worry about it." Though Toby told her not to, she still did. She took the shoes off the counter, and they went back to the car.<br>"You sure there is nothing wrong? You can talk to me, okay? I won't tell anyone." She said, reaching out again to touch his shoulder, but he flinched.  
>"What's the matter with your shoulder?" She knew she was pestering, but she didn't care right now, her friend was hurt and worried.<br>"Nothing, I promise, let's just go." He said, sound distracted. Autumn reached over, and began to massage his shoulders gently.  
>"You are really upset about something to be this tense. Talk to me, please?" Autumn said, looking at Toby with puppy eyes as she continued to massage his shoulder. He sighed, relaxing a bit into her touch again. Autumn raised her eyebrows slightly, but otherwise didn't do anything.<br>"Fine. There is this girl I like, but I don't know if she likes me back, and I don't want to embarrass myself in front of her, but her friend told me that she likes me, but now I don't know what to do." Toby said in a mumbled mess, then sighed deeply.  
>"Feels good to get that off my chest." He said quietly, then flinched away from Autumn as she hit a sensitive spot.<br>"Ow." He exclaimed lightly, and Autumn looked slightly frightened, then shook it off.  
>"Sorry, sorry, sorry." She said, until Toby said he was fine. They started to drive, Autumn trying to get more information, and Toby refusing to give it to her.<br>"Please? Can I have her name? Please!" She begged, but Toby held fast.  
>"No, I can't tell you, you'll find out eventually." He said, and they pulled into the restaurant.<br>"Let's just go." Autumn said, sounding slightly disappointed.  
>"I'm really sorry, but I promise I will tell you." He said, turning to her. She nodded slightly, and walked beside Toby as they went into the restaurant.<br>"Fine, as long as you promise to tell me." She said, and he nodded slightly, walking up to the counter.  
>"Hello, can I get a burger, with an iced coffee for the drink?" The teenager taking orders nodded, and turned to Autumn, who quickly ordered.<br>"Can I get 2 slices of pizza?" She asked, and the teen nodded again, and asked.  
>"And drinks?" Autumn thought about it for a bit, and decided to get a smoothie. The teenager began to make their orders, and Toby turned to Autumn.<br>"So, how has life been for the past month? We haven't been able to talk much." Toby said, and Autumn shrugged.  
>"Mostly me getting over my brothers death, and writing. A lot of writing." She said, then grabbed her drink that the person sat on the counter.<br>"Oh, yeah, I should have guessed that..." Toby said, trailing off.  
>"And I'm guessing you did your videos." Autumn stated, and Toby nodded, taking his drink as well, sipping it.<br>"Have a nice day." The teenager said, gritting his teeth as he handed Toby and Autumn their meals. They walked to a table, and sat down to eat their meals.  
>"Thanks." Autumn said, looking up from her pizza at Toby, who was hungrily munching on his burger.<br>"For what?" He asked, putting down the burger, and wiped his face, looking back at Autumn, who opened her arms in a 'look around' motion.  
>"For this! For taking me out to lunch, and heelys." She said, and rolled her feet slightly under the table. He smiled, and shook his head.<br>"Thanks for being here. I honestly thought you'd say no, which you had all rights to." Toby said, and she smiled widely at him.  
>"I couldn't say no to you, do you know the looks Gryphon would give me?!" She exclaimed, laughing slightly. Toby grinned wider, and shook his head comically.<br>"Sometimes I can't believe that you're not a comedian." He said, and Autumn smirked.  
>'I have my moments, and so do my characters. One of them is a comedian who's side job is making videos for a website that's just starting up. His name is Tony." Autumn joked, and Toby looked surprised.<br>"You can just make up a character like that on the spot?" He asked, and Autumn nodded, slightly confused.  
>"Yeah, it's easy. You think of a name, then an image, a certain characteristic that defines them, then a background story, then boom, you have a new character. Minus a few small things, but those develop over time. Like voice, and more details in their description, like... oh I dunno 'She noticed that when they were standing beside the shore, his eyes sparkled with the reflections off the water, in a deep brown.' Like that. You discover it over time, and that makes the character all the better." She explained, and Toby nodded, fascinated.<br>"For most of the friends I know, it takes a while longer to introduce a character." He said, then continued.  
>"Well, I guess that would be because of having to show the person, which means finding clothes, finding a certain voice for them." Autumn piped in slightly in a poor impression of Grandbuscus<br>"Like Grandbuscus!" She exclaimed, and Toby laughed.  
>'Like Grandbuscus. Anyways, it takes a while, and you need to get the makeup done for it, if it involves makeup, and the wigs, and facial hair. You know." He finished, and Autumn nodded slightly.<br>"Yeah, I never really did good videos, no different characters, just me and my friends talking to a camera, about stuff that we thought was funny." She said, and Toby smiled.  
>"Yeah, I saw a couple of your videos before." Autumn looked shocked, and Toby smirked slightly, wavering the strong smile.<br>"They were good, I thought they were funny." He said, reassuring her.  
>"Well, now thanks to you, most of your subscribers are subscribed to me too." She sighed slightly, and Toby looked alarmed.<br>"I could get you a private account if that's what you mean." He said, and Autumn shook her head, giggling.  
>"No! That's a good thing Toby, it's fine." She smiled and Toby relaxed, then laughed a bit too.<br>"Guess I overreacted. Anyway, let's go." He said, and began to pick up the garbage from his lunch, and Autumn grabbed their drinks, following Toby over to the trash. He dumped it out, and turned back to Autumn, taking his drink from her, as she was deep in thought.  
>"What are you thinking about?" He asked, bumping into her shoulder a bit, causing her to shake herself out of her own little world.<br>"I was just thinking that if I wrote this, I could make it sound as if it was a fancy french restaurant, when it was only Applebee's." She exclaimed, and Toby smirked.  
>"I guess you could." He said, and led her back out to the car, opening her door for Autumn, and once she was in, running back over to his side.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

_**K. :I ^^" Dunno what to put here except I'M GOING TO A FAWKING MARIANAS TRENCH CONCERT OMFG FDHSJGHJSDFHJSDFH I'm sorry. I'm just so happy! w I will take pictures and video if any of you want! Just ask! :D**_

_**Autumn's POV**_  
>We got home, and Toby invited me to play some Minecraft with him on a server he had made. I agreed, and he then asked is he could record it, and I agreed again. Why not? We logged in, and I smirked to myself. If I was still at home when this was posted, I would hate the person playing with him, because I wanted it to be me. Well, not hate them, more like want to be them.<br>"Hello once again Audience! Today, we have a special guest!" Toby was saying over the Skype call. I assumed he was recording, because why else would he say that?  
>"It's Autumn, my roommate!" He said after a bit, and I laughed, thinking that he was going to introduce me, when he thought that I was going to introduce myself.<br>"Sorry!" I said, then started to beat a tree. It was almost night time, and there was no shelter, so I asked Toby to kill some sheep while I made a house. When night finally descended, I had a big enough made, and two beds in two different rooms.  
>"Good job!" Toby praise me, and I smiled, then remembered he couldn't see me, as we were in different rooms.<br>"Thanks." I said, then led him inside. He ended the episode, because it had been ten minutes, then started another.  
>"Hello again!" I said after Toby had said his intro. Toby turned his minecraft character around to face mine, faking shock.<br>"Blondi-Buscus?! How long have you been here?! Whatever." Toby brushed it off quickly, then walked to his side of the small house, and I went to mine.  
>"Gurl, whatcho doing?" Toby said, his character pausing in the doorway, the continued.<br>"Come on ova here." I held back a laugh, imagining the comments like: 'Rip headphone users' and 'Wow, was that a horse or Autumn?' I shook my head, and said in a playful voice.  
>"No." then went into my room, and closed the door.<br>"Guuurrrlll." Toby slurred, then chuckled, and said in a childish voice.  
>"Fine!" I heard the door shut on minecraft, and got onto the bed, making my character sleep. I stood up and stretched a bit, then sat back down when the character woke back up.<br>"Alright, let's make a tree house!" I said, getting the idea in my mind.  
>"And no, it's not going to be like the Creatures tree fortress." I said to the Audience, knowing that some of them would call me a copier, because the Creatures had made a tree fortress too. I wanted mine to be small, and easy to navigate, not huge with many twisting turns and confusing corners. Ah, alliteration! I chuckled to myself, then set to work, bonemealing a tree, so it grew super tall, then making ladders to get up. I built them up as Toby ran around, collecting wood, making tools and mining, coming back at the end of the day with 3 stacks of cobblestone, 6 iron and 2 stacks of coal.<br>"Could I have the cobblestone and coal so I can light this place up?" I asked him, and he gave me a few torches.  
>"Light it up!" He exclaimed, and I laughed quietly, still terrified of laughing full out on recordings.<br>"Okay, and now go kill monsters." I ordered, and Toby whined.  
>"I don't wannaaaaaa..." I chuckled, and shook my head.<br>"Fine, then stay here and build your own room!" I said defiantly, then turned towards my end of the tree house, and began to build my room until Toby sighed deeply, and said,  
>"Fiiinnneeeeeeee." drawing it out as long as he could, then went down the ladder. I smirked, and walked back over to his spot where his room was going to be, and built a room out of coloured wool I had managed to harvest. To suit his colours, I had made black white and red wool. I had had to travel a lot to find enough wool to make the room, but I had found enough, and hoped that he would be careful with any flint and steel he had made, if he had.<br>"No flint and steel in your room!" I told him, and he made a nodding noise, then a yell as he killed a zombie  
>"YES!" I laughed, then told him he could come back once I set the bed down. He came up the ladder the ended the episode before he got up.<br>"People are going to hate you for that." I stated, and he laughed.  
>"I know. But that's another reason they keep watching. I'm sure everyone is curious of what the room looks like." He started a new episode, then started up the ladder again. He gasped when he saw the room, and faked a teary voice.<br>"It's so beautiful!" He exclaimed, and I blushed, thankful he couldn't see me.  
>"I'm guessing you like it?" I asked, and made a very happy sound.<br>"Thank you!" He spurt out, so happy. I smirked.  
>"Alright you baby." I chuckled, and he ran into the room.<br>"Audience! Look at this! Darkness redness whiteness room!" He continued on about it for a good 3 minutes, then night fell again, and I got into the bed in my room. I decided to get myself a drink, and went out to the kitchen. Toby was there too, having pause the video to get himself a snack.  
>"Seriously, Autumn. Thanks." He said when he said me, and gave me a side hug as he opened a bottle of Mountain Dew. I shrugged, and went to the fridge, grabbing stuff for a sandwich.<br>"Oh could you make me one?" Toby asked, and I looked at him, then tossed him the bag of bread.  
>"You help make it. Nicole's going to want one too." I said, and Toby shrugged.<br>"Sure. What do you want me to do?" He asked, and I replied.  
>"Go get Nicole, she's helping too. You're all making your own sandwich's, I'm not your mothers." I said, and Toby laughed, running out of the kitchen upstairs to get Nicole. I heard her mumble something, and Toby say 'No.' In a soft voice, but I could just make it out as they walked down the stairs. I waved to Nicole, then gestured to the bread on the counter.<br>"Take your positions!" I exclaimed in a professional voice, and Nicole chuckled, as Toby took it very serious, and bent slightly in front of his bread.  
>"You and me, bread. You and me." He said, and I laughed.<br>"Okay, do I need to teach you or something?" I asked, and chucked. Nicole had already started making hers. Toby looked up in innocence, noticing we had started, then shook his head, and started to make his sandwich.  
>"Eh Nicole?" I asked through a mouthful of ham. I swallowed quickly, apologizing for my rudeness.<br>"Want to play some Minecraft with us?" I offered, and she nodded.  
>"Why don't we all just play upstairs in the living room?" Toby said, and I nodded, looking at Nicole, who nodded also.<br>"I just need to set Minecraft up on my laptop." Toby said, then wandered towards his room, and I waved to Nicole, going to my own and grabbing my still running laptop. I didn't have Minecraft on the big computer, I left that for work. Speaking of which, I should probably send in a rough copy into my editor, to show him I was working. I had been writing a story about a girl who ends up almost dying on a strangers doorstep, but the strangers saves her… and I can't give too much away. (This story is actually written! Read the first chapter, Finding Ever After! :D) I decided to do this later, and went up stairs, sipping the water bottle I had grabbed, and sat in the bean bag chair I had brought up here from my room. I looked out the window and at the forest, and sighed. It was amazing here. Toby came into the room, smiled at me, and sat on the couch.  
>"We'd better wear headphones so it doesn't echo." He suggested, passing me a pair of genuine gaming headphones. I had only ever used cell phone head phones, so these were unique to me. I looked at them, turning them in my hands curiously. Toby watch with amusement, and Nicole walked into the room, he passed her a set too, and she had been using them all her life, so she nodded her thanks, and sat down on a chair opposite.<br>"Alright, we are back!" Toby said, unpausing the recording, and running around a bit in the tree house. We sent Nicole the code on Skype, and began to play again, me showing Nicole around, and helping her make her room. It was in between Toby and I's, so the house started to seemed squashed.  
>"I need more trees." I mused to myself, and went down the ladder. I refused to fight monsters, because I always died, so as soon as I started getting dark, I ran up the ladder, and into my room. I put up some torches, then climbed into the bed.<br>"Guys, go to bed, you know I don't like monsters." I said, then heard a boom from a creeper exploding.  
>"Good job." I heard Toby said, and Nicole snicker.<br>"Wow, thanks. I thought it was good." She said, and it popped up on my screen that she had died.  
>"Did the ladder get destroyed?" I asked, as the explosion was somewhere near there.<br>"Only a bit, I can fix it." Nicole said. The good thing about the tree house being so near to the spawn, is that if you were near it, you could get your stuff back immediately. Toby climbed up the ladder, and went to bed as I had asked, and it was day before Nicole could respawn. She whined, and I laughed evilly, causing Toby to laugh, as he had never heard that before. As revenge, she tried to kill my person, but then fell into a hole she couldn't get out of, and died. I smirked, glancing up at her from my screen, and she glared at me jokingly. We laughed it off, and she began to help collect more trees to help me finish.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I have become addicted to 'Everything's alright' by Laura Shigihara. It's so beautiful ;u; but the memories are so sad… :c (To the Moon ending song.) I cried. EVAA WHHHYYY?!**

**ALRIGHT to the Story!**

**Toby's POV**  
>We finished up playing Minecraft in the small hours of the morning. We ended up recording at least twenty episodes, but when I went downstairs to get a drink, Autumn fell asleep. She had told me she wasn't very good with all-nighters, and this proved her point. I smiled, and grabbed a blanket from the couch, taking the laptop and closing it, then put the blanket over her, then went downstairs to edit a bit, but got tired and went to bed. I woke up early the next day, and made Autumn some tea, her morning drink that actually woke her up, because she had to drive Nicole to the airport. I brought my laptop up so I could make sure she got up in time. I started to edit a video from last night so that I could post it today, when Autumn woke up. I pretended not to notice, until she murmured a small thank you, her voice creaking a bit<br>I nodded, and continued to edit as she sipped at her tea, then got up and stretched.  
>"Nicole is downstairs getting herself breakfast, and she's already all packed." I said, and she nodded, wondering out of the room. I started on a thumbnail, and started to think of what to put on it. I decided on Steven making it, and hoped that it would be done once I got back from meeting Olga to film something. I needed to go try and figure my lines, and walk over, as her house wasn't too far away, so I had let the girls borrow the car. I got up, putting my laptop down, and ordering thin air to work on the thumbnail, though I knew that it probably wouldn't be done.<br>'Oh well, I can hope.' I thought to myself, and went downstairs to get changed, cause I was still in pyjama pants. I was thankful I had made a lot of episodes at once of all the games, so I didn't have to do that all day today, but maybe Autumn could play something else with me. I need to find more co-op games. I went downstairs, and decided to do one last vlog with Nicole, starting the vlog upstairs.  
>"Audience, wha-? What are you doing interrupting Steven working on a thumbnail for a surprise minecraft guest video? What…? There's no Steven there? You're silly. Intro of DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!" I exclaimed, covering up the camera doing my intro. I then went quiet so I could sneak up on Nicole and Autumn, as they both hated being recorded before they could change.<br>"Alight, so it's really early, and Autumn and Nicole are downstairs, and we're going to surprise them. Nicole's going home today, so I thought I give you one last glimpse of her. Shush Audience!" I said, whispering to the phone, then laughing quietly, crouching down, and saying.  
>"Sneak mode Audience, Sneak mode! Press Shift!… Unless you're playing Skyrim…? What?" I laughed, then snuck up on the kitchen, and jumped in the doorway, causing the girls to jump, then try to hid their faces.<br>"Damn you Toby!" Nicole said, and I walked up to her, giving her a hug.  
>"Awh, come 'er you nugget. The Audience wanted to see you one last time." I said, and she pulled away, walking out of the kitchen.<br>"Well she's being a noodle today!" I said, then walked over to Autumn, giving her a hug too.  
>"They're gonna miss you too, okay?" I said, and she chuckled.<br>"Toby, I'm staying." She said, and I recoiled in surprise.  
>"Whaaattt?" I said, faking shock. She nodded, smirking.<br>"STEVEN! CUT THAT OUT!" I yelled upstairs, and she laughed, then wondered out of the kitchen, carrying a bowl of cereal.  
>"Okay then. I knew that." I ran my hands through my hair, chucking nervously, and took out a bowl.<br>"I'm going to eat now, Bless your face, winnerofyesterday'st-shirtisannotatedatthebottomm iddleofthevideo, if you want to win a t-shirt… Comment about Alberta… Planes, cereal, Frosted Flakes SPONSER! And… Steven. Bless your face, again. BOOP!" I clicked finish, and started to upload it, setting my phone on the counter, and pouring myself a bowl of cereal. I started to hum a song I had heard Autumn listening to, I couldn't remember the name, or the singers name, but I remembered some of the lyrics.  
>'she said… I'm sad… somehow without any words…' I said quietly to myself in a singsong voice, humming along some more. It really was a pretty song and I should probably look it up later. I made a note in my head to look it up, and started to eat, bringing my phone to my room, and sitting down at the desk to read some comments while eating. I saw Olga had texted me, with a new location we were filming at because the other place cancelled. It was her gym, and it was a battle scene. I really only needed to record a few lines, then I was done. She needed someone to speak a bit in Chinese, and I hate to brag but I'm pretty good at faking it. I texted Olga back, saying.<br>"Alright see you soon." Then I went to the kitchen, putting my bowl in the sink. Nicole and Autumn were at the door, getting Nicole's stuff into a pile.  
>"Want help?" I asked, picking up a bag and following them out the door to the car, and putting the case in the trunk. After a couple trips, she was ready to go.<br>"Wish I could see you off, but somebody needs me to do something for them." I said, and gave Nicole another hug, then another for the Audience.  
>"That's from the Audience." I explained out loud to her and she grinned.<br>"It was great to meet you Toby, and I'm sure I'll talk to you soon, or something." She said, getting into the passenger seat of the car. Autumn waved, saying.  
>"See you soon, have fun." Then got in, driving away. I waved, then started towards Olga's, because she was driving to the gym, and agree to drive me too.<br>"Hey." I said once I got there. She waved, standing beside the car.  
>"Hey Toby, long time no talk." She said, and I chuckled.<br>"It's see, you little Russian nugget." I said, and she punched me in the shoulder playfully. I smirked, and we got into the car, and she drove to the place, and we piled out to be met by her hired crew.  
>After filming a whole bunch of stuff, mostly Olga and Jess fighting, not really, fake fighting obviously, I got to record my lines, then I was done, and got to go home. I walked, because it honestly wasn't that far. While I was walking, I decided to scroll through some comments of my latest vlog, smiling at all the kind 'Bye Nicole, hope you have a safe trip home' and 'We'll miss you!'. I had annotated the video earlier so I really wasn't looking for any comment in particular, but just looking. I saw a hate comment, and smirked at the spelling mistakes, and seeing that no one had corrected him or her, decided to do it myself.<br>'*you're' I wrote, then sent it, and put my phone away, walking up the drive way to my house. I got a tweet as soon as I opened the door, so I pulled my phone out again. It was one of the people I had set for alerts.  
>' TobyTurner Hey bro, is your internet working so we can do a collab soon?' It was Pewdiepie. Him and I had been trying to make a collab for a while so that we would stop getting copying comments. Nova still had to get back to us, but I think we will be fine.<br>'Yep, getting new internet soon, so we should be able to. I also have a friend who really wants to meet you. And what about UberHaxorNova? You in?' I put my phone away, then wondered around for a bit, and upstairs, looking for Autumn to see if she was back yet.  
>"Hello?" I called, and heard a faint reply from downstairs.<br>"I'm down here!'" She called, and walked out from the shared office.  
>"Sorry, was emailing my editor, and didn't hear you come in." She apologize, but I shrugged.<br>"It's fine. Want to play some Terraria?" I asked, and she nodded, and went back into the office to grab her laptop, and followed me upstairs. I had left my laptop there, and just needed to set up Terraria on it.  
>"I just need to do this… And we're good." I finished setting it up, and made a server, and Autumn logged on.<br>"Hototototot." I said at the player, then laughed. Autumn laughed along, and I started the recording.  
>"Hello once again Audience! Today, we have an extra nurse!" I exclaimed, laughing.<br>"I'm not a nurse!" Autumn exclaimed, then we both started to laugh again. Autumn calmed down first, and began looking around the barren world, ignoring the guild, and started to chop at a tree, like she did in Minecraft.  
>"Do you ever stop?" I asked, amazed at how she got straight down to business, and didn't want to explore or anything.<br>"Of course, why wouldn't I be? We need shelter for the night, right? Heh, night right." She chuckled, and I started a beat, encouraging her to try and rap. She refused at first, be hesitantly tried.  
>"It's night, right? It's not bright…? I got nothing." She finished, and we laughed.<br>"That was the best rap I have ever heard!" I joked, and she fake cried.  
>"Happy tears." She stated, then tried to hold back a laugh.<br>"Okay so, anyway, I'm making a cave home!" She said, and started to dig into a near by mountain.  
>"Careful of caves!" I warned, then realized how silly it sounded. She was making a <em><strong>cave home<strong>_ and I just warned her to be careful of _**caves**_. I chuckled, and started to explore a bit, talking about random things, and naming rabbits, and making short little songs.  
>"I wonder if there's sheep here…?" I mused out loud, thinking of the Minecraft tree house.<br>"There isn't" Autumn reminded, and I sighed.  
>"Fiineee." I whined, and she chuckled. The night arrived, and I hurried back to the spawn, having had collected a lot of stuff. I found the cave, and opened up the door, getting in and closing the door, not willing to fight the monsters. I decided that I wanted to go for a walk, so I ended the episode, and stopped recording.<br>"Hey Autumn, want to go for a walk?" I asked, putting my laptop aside. She nodded, and got up, stretching, the followed me outside.


	20. Chapter 20

**Listening to Creature Talk while writing this. :3**  
><strong>ALSO Sorry for not updating in a long time, I went on vacation with no internet, and forgot my computer, and then forgot my computer, then started school, and now I'm back! (Just for the weekends though :C) I'm only gonna be writing on the weekends now, because of homework., and the parts are probably going to be slightly short, but I will work on it! I'm sorry guys, hope you still read!<strong>

**Toby POV**

* * *

><p>Autumn and I wondered around the neighbourhood, trying to find something interesting, or something to talk about. It had gotten very awkward when we left for some reason, for some reason. I coughed, then tried to start a conversation.<br>"So, uh. What were you emailing your editor about?" I asked, and she replied quietly.  
>"I was emailing her a pitch for a new novel, it's like this but… different." She seemed distracted as I directed her towards the park so we could sit down.<br>"How is it different?" I asked, slightly confused. She stayed silent, looking towards the ground.  
>"Okay. Well, a lot of people said goodbye to Nicole, and are happy that you are staying." I said, trying to keep the conversation going.<br>"That's really nice, your fans are honestly amazing people." She said, smiling. I nodded.  
>"Yeah, I'm amazed that my fans are so nice, and actually care about my friends." I mused, looking up at the sky, then back to Autumn.<br>"Why are you so quiet tonight?" I asked, motioning for her to sit on the bench beside me. She did so, and sighed.  
>"I don't really know, it just seems like a sad kind of day, but well, more people would think it was a happy day, but… I don't know." She shrugged, and I smirked.<br>"Well, I have something that might cheer you up." I said, remembering a surprise I had gotten for her, and pulled out my wallet from my pocket, and took out some tickets, tucking them behind my back.  
>"What?" She asked curiously, looking at me, seeing my hands behind my back. I got up, and she jumped after me, trying to look at what was in my hands.<br>"What is it?" She asked again, searching as I turned in circles opposite her, making sure she wouldn't be able to see.  
>"Guess." I teased, smirking. She huffed impatiently, then suddenly decided to give me a hug. I got confused, and distracted, and she snatched the tickets from behind my back.<br>"VIDON TICKETS?!" She almost screeched, jumping slightly. I shook my head, still slightly shocked.  
>"You sneaky nugget!" I exclaimed, laughing at her jumping around and squealing.<br>"Oh shut up Toby! I've never been to Vidcon before!" She said, stopping, and scowling at me childishly. I shook my head again, and reached out to scruff her hair, but she ducked away, and took off running towards the grass area. I followed, jogging slowly after her. She stopped, looking back at me, smiling.  
>"Slow poke!" She exclaimed, laughing brightly. I scowled slightly, and she took off again, laughing as I chased after her, but stopped when she disappeared into the small forest near the grass area, then jumped in shock when she jumped at me from behind.<br>"Don't DO THAT!" I said loudly, and she laughed into my back, as she was hugging me again.  
>"I'm hyper now." She said, letting go, smiling brightly, tucking the tickets in her pocket. I nodded, smiling.<br>"Well, I'm glad that you like your surprise!" I said and held out my arm for her to walk. She link her arm with me, and we began to walk, then she started to skip, encouraging me to join her. I sighed deeply, then began to skip with her, laughing.  
>"We're so weird." She said, grinning. I shrugged.<br>"If we were normal, life would be boring!" I replied, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER SHORT PART I AM SO SORRY D: Please forgive me, I just wanted to post for you guys ;n;<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Autumn's POV  
>I still can't believe that I'm going to Vidcon, but I have a few months to get used to the fact, and Vidcon was in 3 months. I was still bouncing with excitement when we got home, and bounced to my room, Toby chucking behind me. I intended to pay him back once I sold my novel, but he refused, saying that eventually, I would pay him back through videos. It made no sense to me, but whatever.<br>I wished that time could skip here like it does it my stories, but sadly it couldn't. I heard that Olga, and Jess were both going, even though I hadn't met Jess, I had a feeling that I would be hanging out with them at Vidcon. I anticipated seeing my friends again, but didn't tell any of them I was going, so I could surprise them.  
>The days seemed to drag on by, but I had stuff to do. I stayed up late at night after a long day of recording video games with Toby, and wrote. I hadn't slept for three days, so today, I did something I never did before.<br>"Toby, I don't want to record today." I said, looking at my feet as I stood at the kitchen, wearing the same clothes I had been wearing the day previous, because what was the point changing when you never slept?  
>My brain was all messed, convincing me that not changing is natural. Toby looked at me, tilting his head. His soft brown eyes searched my face, seeing the dark bags under my eyes.<br>"Autumn… What's wrong? Why haven't you been sleeping?" Toby asked, sipping his coffee. I shrugged.  
>"I had to do work… But I wanted to play video games with you… I-" Toby cut me off.<br>"Why didn't you just say no?" He asked, and I looked back at the ground.  
>"I… I can't say no to you… Or the Audience." I shrugged again, blinking and trying not to fall asleep on my feet. Toby seemed to notice that I was tired, when I fell almost to the floor. Thankfully though, he had put down his coffee, and caught me before I hit the floor. My brain was trying to kill me. I was sure of it.<br>"Let's just get you to bed." He murmured, and I nodded sleepily, as he picked me up gently. I was seriously too tired to stand, but it's not like I was complaining. He put me in my bed, and pulled the covers over me, and left the room, turning off the light. I couldn't sleep though, as I felt too guilty, I felt like I was letting Toby down. I promised myself that I would only have a quick nap, and then get up and record with Toby. But my body refused. I groaned, and rolled over, staring at the wall. I needed to email my dad, I had been meaning to. I needed him to send my posters. Toby had given me one to make the room walls not as boring, but it's was only one poster. I had brought a few with me, but only my Hunger Games, and Marianas Trench one. They were still tucked away in the closet for some reason. My brain focused on that, so I got up, and tried to put them up in the dark, not wanting to alert Toby that I couldn't sleep. While trying to thumbtack them to the wall, I accidentally cut my finger. I hissed quietly, and looked around for something to stop the bleeding. I found a cloth in the bathroom, and quickly put it on the cut, shivering, even though it was quite warm in the house.  
>"How did it get so damn cold!?" I said out loud to myself, then turned off the bathroom light, and went to lay in bed. Thankfully, my brain thought that I had been in enough torture for the day, and let me sleep.<p>

**Sorry for the short chapter, I know they're happening a lot lately, but a lot of stuff is happening in my life right now, and I just can't find time. But I suggest that you all listen to Stuck In Your Radio. They're an amazing band, based off you tube kind of, and I just think they have really good music! (My favourite song is Slyfox and the Curious Cat! 3) Okay, bye, hope I get more reviews! *Fingers crossed!***


	22. Reply to Guest

Today I got my first negative comment on this story, and it was from a guest who I cannot reply to. I want to reply to your comment though, but I am not going to be mad. 'I AIN'T EVEN MAD' XD

So yeah. here it goes.

I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU. 3

**Okay, seriously.  
><strong>Thank you, for actually taking the time out of your super busy schedule, to tell me my story is lame. Do you have any ideas I have to improve it? Because obviously you do if you call mine lame. So yeah, tell me guest, what can I do to improve? Because that's all I want, is to become a better writer, and get experience.


	23. Last Chaper

**Okay… Well. I did have a different chapter planned out, but after hearing what happened that the meet up in London, I wanted to write… sort of an awareness chapter. TOBY IS JUST HUMAN! Even I know that! I don't understand why people, 2000 people, MOBBED HIM! I just… THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS AUDIENCE. THIS IS WHY! From what I have heard, Toby actually got hurt trying to get away from some of you people, so that he could breath! Honestly, if any of my readers were there, and MOBBED HIM, I feel ashamed. If any of you got hurt while there, I feel sympathetic, but if you contributed to the mobbing, I feel so ashamed, and I wasn't even there. I just… Wow. Let's just move on to the chapter.**

**Autumn POV**  
>I woke up, and glanced at my clock, pleased that I had gotten up in time. I quickly got dressed, putting on a pair of boot cut skinny jeans, and my black sweater. I went out of my room just as Toby was finishing up a phone call.<br>"Okay, thanks! We'll be at the airport in an hour." I looked at him questioningly, and he grinned.  
>"Want to go to London again?" He asked, and I smiled brightly.<br>"YEAH!" I answered, getting out a bowl of cereal.  
>"Well, put your bowl away, and go pack, we'll buy breakfast at the airport!" He said, and left the kitchen, going to his own room. I put the bowl away, and went back into my own, and grabbed some clothes, and threw them in a suitcase. I grabbed my beanie I had bought a couple days ago because my hair always looked like crap after getting off of an airplane, and put it on, and grabbed a few other things. I zipped up my suitcase, and put it on the ground, yawning. I went to my bathroom, and grabbed my hairbrush, my clock necklace, which had Gallifreyan on the back, from a Doctor who shop I had seen in London last time I had visited my brother. I grabbed a few other necklaces, and a lot of hair elastics. I stuffed those in my bag, and brought it out to the front door. Toby was already waiting there, suitcase beside him. He was talking on the phone to Olga.<br>"Hey, could you watch Gryphon? … Yeah, we'll be there for a few weeks. … Alright thanks, I owe you! Okay, bye!" He said into the phone, then hung up. We headed out the door, Gryphon barking. I bent down, and patted his head.  
>"Sorry little guy, but you can't come." He walked away from me, tongue lolling out of his mouth. I followed Toby to the car, and got in to the car, and sighed.<br>"All dem feels" I said, smirking. Toby smiled, and started to drive. We arrived at the airport, and had gotten into a plane less then an hour later, in the first class section.  
>"Okay, one, why are we going to London, and two, why in the first class section?" I asked, turning to Toby,(AH ALLITERATION XD) who shrugged.<br>"Don't know, sponsorship apparently!" He smirked, and turned back to the window. I leaned back in my seat, correcting my beanie, and sighed. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep quickly, even though I had just woken up.

Toby shook my shoulder gently to wake me up, and I stretched, yawning.  
>"We're here… again!" He said, smiling. I was groggy, but smirked.<br>"Good, maybe I can visit Tom." Toby nodded, then filled me in on what I had missed, because apparently we were here for a reason.  
>"These people sponsored me to come to England, so I could meet other audience members, and tell them about a product thing or whatever." Toby nodded, and I smiled.<br>"That's awesome. Let's go then. What time is the meet up?" I asked, and Toby handed me a piece of paper. I straightened my beanie, and read the paper. Apparently we had a meet up in Amsterdam tomorrow, and in a few hours we had one in London.  
>"Cool!" I exclaimed, and grinned again. We gathered up our stuff, and set out of the plane, and we were greeted by a few fans, who Toby happily took pictures with and signed stuff. They looked at me with almost a hatred but I didn't pay much mind to it. We got a cab, and went to a hotel, booking a room. I quickly changed into a tank top, and a pair of black skinny jeans, because it was a nice temperature for London today. Toby wore a black jacket and a green Tobuscus shirt. I kept my beanie on, because we didn't have time to shower, because we wanted something to eat before going to the meet up, because neither of us knew if there was going to be food nearby. We went to the lobby, and bought a coffee each, and a wrap. I only had a few bites, but was full very quickly due to nerves. After, we set out to the park, and arrived to see two thousand people running towards him. My eyes widened as people clustered around him, and I was quickly lost in the crowd.<br>"Toby?" I called, but two thousand people were calling the same thing. I couldn't see anyone I recognized, so I tried to fight my way out of the mob. I ended up at the front, crushed against a fence. The top was pointy, but it was the only way out. I climbed over, and ran up the steps. I didn't realise how many Audience members were English, or how much they wanted to meet him, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to talk to everyone, as there were too many people. I heard a few people calling my name, and turned to see a few younger girls standing just outside the group, looking at me. I walked towards them calmly, trying to stop my shaking. I was lost in London, with no idea where Toby was in this mob, and Tom wouldn't be able to find me either. I got to the girls, who wanted me to sign something. They were both only about fourteen, and each were wearing a different coloured hoodie, and slap bracelets on their wrists. I learned their names were Sydney, Cara, and Kiana. They had me sign a little booklet they had brought, and then tried to fight their way back into the crowd until they saw it was hopeless. I felt helpless until an idea struck me. I helped all three over the fence, but ended up cutting myself on one of the edges. I brushed it off, then walked up to the stop of the stairs that were inside the fence. I saw Toby crushed against the fence too, and back down to him, the three girls following. He was trying to lazy vlog, but the noise was too loud, so I tapped him on the shoulder, and took his phone from him so he could climb over the fence. He did so, cutting his foot and hand, but successfully got away. Then other people tried climbing over, so Toby and I tried to stop them, but a few ended up getting hurt. I could tell the emergency services had been called when flashing lights could be seen. I quickly gestured for Toby and the three girls to follow me, and jumped back over the fence into the crowd, and began pushing my way through, but was pushed to the ground, and ran over by multiple people, pain coursing through my back, until everything went black.

**The End.**

**YES! I finished this book! The sequel is coming soon though, I promise that it won't take too long, I already have the first chapter written. And don't worry, she didn't die, or else there wouldn't be a sequel. Oh! And, Sydney, Cara, and Kiana will be a big part of the sequel, because I don't make characters for just one chapter usually. But yeah. Doing a sequel soon! :D I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU**


	24. CONTEST TIME!

Wel, I've decided to do a contest! :D I hope you can enter!

Rules:

~Family friendly

~Interesting

~NOT COPIED

~Have fun!

Prises!

1. A Minecraft map with Tobuscus's Roommate's house on it! Yes, I have made it! :D

2. Helping me write the sequal! (I will give you my skype contact)

3. Playing on a Minecraft server with me, and stuff (This is optinal, it might not work! and if it doesn't...)

JUST IN CASE YOU DON'T HAVE MINECRAFT

1. I send you the paper copy of Tobuscus's roommate! THE PAPER COPY OMFG XDD I am willing to ship to anywhere

3. Hand written letter (And skype contact) so we can talk! :D

Now, I know doing this makes it seem like I expect you to join, but I don't! If you don't want to join or can't, don't, it's fine! I hope you can though!

Now, to enter.

I will be judging (Of course) Along with the help of my friend Nicole (Yes, the Nicole from the story!), and we want you to draw what you think Autumn looks like! (And Nicole, if you want to put her in the picture too!) So... Yeah... Comment here if you can enter!

Contest due date: December 30th Because I know things get in the way, so I'm giving you a lot of time. But, if I have all entrys in before then, I will call the contest, and announce the winners then!

So... Yeah. *Cough cough* I'm not good at setting these things up.

BUT I HOPE YOU CAN JOIN! 3


	25. Reply to Qubuscus! 3

TO SHOW ME YOUR PICTURE, UPLOAD IT TO A WEBSITE, AND SEND ME A LINK :D 3


End file.
